


How hard is it to get a latte in 5th period?

by lavenderamy01



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Backstory, Bakeries and Coffee Shop(s), Blood and Gore, Body Dysphoria, Character Death, Child Neglect, Daddy Issues, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Foreign Exchange Student (s), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superpowers, Underage Rape/Non-con, freeform characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderamy01/pseuds/lavenderamy01
Summary: Welcome to Frangipani University! A luxurious academy for young intellectuals and gifted beings with extraordinary abilities. Here at the University we pride ourselves on helping each and every one of our students reach their utmost potential as we have courses and curriculum's for almost every type of supernatural/occult being, creature, practitioner and humanoids.Some days are great, others may or may not be the weirdest or hell even worst days ever and no matter what everyone has their own perspective on these events...





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the thought of writing a college AU! I wanted to write something new and different!
> 
> This will feature Corroded Crank, Darkiplier, and Antisepticeye being actual beings and not just egos and they all will have regular names as well! 
> 
> Darkiplier will go by Damien (from Who Killed Markiplier) and the others, I will think of something.
> 
> They will also look like humans to a degree, they will have some unnatural aspects about them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the begining of a new story I wanna write cause I've been having writer's block on the other one!!

This is just a new story and I wanted to do something like this for a while, really just including some of the evil egos in college! I just thought that this would be very fun and kinda new and interesting to do, so maybe if this was any good I could maybe try to 'finish up' the first story!

I know that this is kinda weird but hey, I think this story will be nice and interesting!

This will be more fantasy and it won't be light hearted at all, I don't have a knack for writing light hearted content so if you don't like it, I don't know why you even clicked on this!

The actually first chapter will be out soon but it's very lenghty so it'll take a while!

Also as a disclaimer: I do not support, enjoy or will EVER do any of the things that are in my stories. Incest is wrong. Pedophilia is MEGA wrong and murder.... I shouldn't even have to say that it's wrong. This is just being used as a creative outlet, not for some fetishized shit. This is a work of fiction and does not apply to me as the writer.


	2. Hearts: The Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every family has their ups and downs but what happens when you only have downs?
> 
> Things get messy very quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be a completely happy or joyous as, there will be some darker tones in these first few chapters.
> 
> It will be Damien, Celine, and William from WKM? (Who Killed Markiplier?)
> 
> Though they don't form Darkiplier, where Darkiplier comes in is that Damien's middle name is Dark and that's the name that he chooses to use once he arrives at college.

Losing someone has never been easy, especially when it came to someone who you know you could have saved... My little sister Celine shared a fate that I wouldn't wish for anyone, not even my worst enemy. 

She was killed by her lover, in bed, by a gun shot wound to the chest, the M.E. reports said she was alive for several minutes before she passed away. At the funeral I couldn't focus on anything, I let her killer go, all because he was my best friend and a brother to me... 

To this day I still wonder why William did that to her.... 

Maybe it was a suicide pact that went wrong...

Maybe he always wanted to do that to her...

Loving her could have been too much for him but he didn't want to let her go or move on from him, so he made sure she never could.... 

I don't know why he did it and after I set him free, I never saw him again and that's what worried me more than anything....

Why?

I laid up for days trying to figure out just that, at her funeral I didn't cry, I just stared, unwavering, staying strong for my mother but on the inside I died... I couldn't handle my emotions in anyway, I refused to show weakness, I had to be strong for her, for my mother whom I loved more than anything in the world...

Well I didn't have anyone else to love anymore anyways.... Celine was dead and I couldn't bring her back....

We made a pact when we were younger, if one of us ever died, we wouldn't cry or even give a sentimental obituary for one another...

.....

..... 

I didn't even though I had one prepared, I left the eulogy on her body before the casket closed, before anyone saw, I needed her to read it herself, to know how much she meant to me, I loved her so much.... 

After to funeral I didn't leave my room, I didn't eat, I could barely breathe, I was suffocating in the pain that I made for myself, imagining her last moments, her lungs collapsing, her heart slowly coming to a stop....

How loud her gasping must have been when the gun went off, her scared expression, her face may have been peaceful in that coffin but in her last moments she must have looked like a scared kitten, as she always would whenever I scared her in the past...

I wish that I could see that just once more, even if it was just based on a lie or a joke...

I should have been more careful with my beautiful little sister...

Six months before the accident:

We lived in a large mansion, with a wine cellar, a large kitchen with a personal chef, her name was Marguerite and she was such a lovely petite French woman. Our mansion was three stories with four rooms on the top floor with two bathrooms, on stationed in the hallway whilst the other was in my mother's room. The wine cellar was stock full of the best red, white, and rose wines in such a lovely year and the most fragrant of tastes, one would kill just to get a taste. My favorite being Gewürztraminer, twas a beautiful white wine and the flavor was divine. The first aroma you’ll come across in a glass of Gewürztraminer is its tell-tale lychee aroma. Drinking a high quality Gewürztraminer there are a great many complex aromatics including ruby red grapefruit, rose petal, ginger and a smoky aroma similar to burnt incense. Enough about that though I do stress that you try it soon enough, I love everything about this place, the quiet evenings in the vineyard, the pool, the golf course, and especially the cinema, I loved that room very much. It posed to be an easy place to get work done and listen to classical music, Ode to Joy being my favorite, the Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125, is the final complete symphony by the German composer Ludwig van Beethoven, composed between 1822 and 1824. It was first performed in Vienna on 7 May 1824.

God, do I wish I were born during that time, the beautiful music, the majesty of the dress, the lovely way the women wore their clothing. Though I could not say the same for my younger sister Celine, she dressed so trampish, it was absolutely distasteful in my opinion. When we were young, she would dress like a lady; long elegant dresses, small black head dresses, and flat with glitter everywhere. She always had an eye for jewelry and sparkly things, her favorite color was red and her entire room was covered in red velvet, red glitter, rubies, garnets, and just the finest diamonds money could buy. For her eighteenth birthday, I bought her a heart-shaped diamond ring with rubies surrounding it, that was made out of black gold. Also a rose designed silver ring with a heart-shaped ruby, there were three small diamond to resemble the pistil of a flower. There was a matching earring set, to go with it as well and I bought all of it, I also purchased a long black dress with stars scattered across it in various patterns and a small triangular diamond pendant as well. A large black belt that wrapped around her waist and a pair of black heels, that she loved to wear.

That's when everything changed, she started to date William and even though he was older than us, I did not think anything of it. She had always expressed to me that she had a crush on him but I never thought that even he shared the same feelings for her. I always veiwed him as a older brother, nothing more, nothing less, but for her it was something else, it was more than just a brotherly and sisterly love, there was passion and even lust. I never understood why she would feel that way but it did not matter, I was happy for them. In the time they have been dating, William has not been more clear-headed, he could actaully tell where he was and even the date on to which they started dating. He even had moments where he wouldn't try to kill random things with his gun, he was a retired military officer, well colonel to be exact. He was discharged due to insanity, my friend had suffered so much because of that trip he went on, one that even he refuses to speak about.

I emerged from my room at 10:30 AM and set out for some sustanance, truthfully just a cup of Vanilla Chai Tea would suffice, for now. Celine ran passed me and I could see her ankles, cleavage, and mid-rift. It was absolutely horrific to say the least, I never want to see my sister in that way again, especially since she was supposed to be heading off to school. I could not even form words for a moment before I finally spoke as she grabbed a blackberry and currant tart off of the table, then made her way towards the door. "Celine! That outfit is too scandalous, change now!" I screamed after she ran past me in nothing but a black skirt that went about her knees, red fishnet stockings, a black crop top, and black heels. "Damie, you aren't my dad just leave me alone!" I straightened my favorite black suit before walking towards her. "You're damn right about that, we don't have a dad! I'm looking out for my little sister who is currently showing off too much skin! Put some fucking pants on, right now!"

She marched up to me and slapped me in the face before turning on her heel and leaving the house, slamming the door behind her. I held my cheek before a soft hand touched my back. "Good morning, Master. Would you like your tea now?" I looked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder; leaning down to look her in the eyes. "Yes please and Marguerite?" She made a soft noise of acknowledgement before I finished my statement. "I have known you since I was young, please call me Damien. You are like a mother to me, do not make it seem like I own you. We may pay you but that is because you do such a wonderful job at keeping this house tidy, even with my help. I appreciate you and everything that you do for us, especially Celine and my mother, they count on you to have everything ready for them in the morning, while I wait patiently or even give you the day off depending on if I wish to cook for them myself. Seeing as to how, I do enjoy doing work or just to give you free time to enjoy yourself. Thank you very much, Marguerite for sticking with us for this long, I don't see how you were able to stand being with Celine as she got older, she's become quite the handful." I let out a chuckle and she followed suit after mere moments, before I heard a faint whistle coming from the kitchen. "Oh! That must be the kettle, thank you and you're welcome Damien! I must go now, I will have your tea prepared for you in a few moments!" I watched as she scurried into the kitchen and I once again cupped my aching cheek.

"I lost my temper and it wasn't right, but what she did was uncalled for." I calmly made my way towards my mother's room to check on her restful state, only to see when I opened her door, her sitting on the side of the bed with her head in her hands. Soft sniffling and cries were coming from her frail form, as I crept towards her, her gaze was locked on my frame. "Damien?" She questioned, though not seeing me fully without her glasses. "Yes mother it is I." I announced myself and went to retrieve her favorite red framed glasses from atop her nightstand. I gently placed them in her hand and waited for her vision to adjust, I stood at a safe distance as to not startle her. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Damien. I overheard your conversation with Celine and couldn't help but wonder who she was dressing for." Her frame shook as she spoke and I laid my hand against her shoulder. "Mother I know who it is but you mustn't overreact once I tell you." She looked up at me with tears rimming her eyes, her beautiful eyelashes soaked with tears and her breath shaky. After giving me an affirmative nod, I told her. "William." Her reaction wasn't what I was expecting at all. 

"He's like a brother to the both of you, why would she ever fall for him?" I shook my head and propped myself on one knee, giving her a small smile. "She never saw him as such, only I did and now I see that I was wrong to assume she did as well." I lowered my head and nervously ran my hand through my hair, ruffling it more than I should have. "Don't blame yourself, I also took it as such. Never did I think she would fall in love with him, I felt for him as a son as do you a friend, as well as an older brother." She placed her hand on my own, connecting them on her shoulder; she lifted my hand and curled our fingers together. I looked up at her with what some would say warmth but I knew everything about William and that if she wasn't careful, something bad was going to happen to her. 

"What is that face Damien?" She pinched my cheek as she held a weary smile across her features. "What do you mean mother?" I searched her expression and found amusement in her eyes, it made no sense in this moment but I loved it when she was happy. "You're holding something back, Damien. May I know what it is?" I had to play this one as safe as possible, she couldn't freak out about this in any way. "Same rules apply from before, okay? Please you mustn't overreact once I say this." Once again, she gave me an affirmative nod only this time, there was a similar calming smile that I possessed.

"William is abulic..." My voice hushed down to a mere whisper as I spoke those dreaded words. My mother did not fret or even move for a moment, before she cupped my chin and stroked my cheek with her thumb, slowly she raised my face until our eyes met one another. "What does he have?" _She was calm? Could she tell something was wrong with him previously?_ I hope that was not the case, I would feel as if I were lying to her if that were true.

"Schizophrenia..." I watched her eyes widen and listened to her breath hitch, as it got caught in her throat. "Damien..." She stopped herself to collect her thoughts, once it was clear she spoke in a stern voice, one that I hadn't heard since I was young. "Call Celine, now."

I did just that, I let her hand go and pulled my phone out from the pocket inside my suit. I turned it on and once I saw my screen, I realized I missed six phone calls from Celine and one text from Will. I let her other hand go, a little to hastily and unlocked my phone to read them all. 

Celine: Damien, I'm so sorry for slapping you! Call me back please!

Celine: Damien, this isn't funny! I said I was sorry, don't be a baby about this!

Celine: Dame, seriously please call or text me!

Celine: I'm going to see Will, I'll be home late! Since you clearly don't want to talk to me!

Celine: I'm might not be home until tomorrow, tell mom please! I love you both very much! Mwah!

I listened to each voicemail and frowned at the last one, I wish I kept my phone on in the house, I just feel there isn't a need because I'm with family. One of her messages wasn't anything, she didn't even leave a voicemail after it. That made me worry a lot more than I should have, stressing over her seems to be one of the many things I'm good at. I peered over to William's text and scowled at his vulgar message.

William: Hey you rapscallion! I'm probably going to fuck your sister, I hope that's okay! I luv u Damien!

My god even his texts are as sporadic as his mind, well maybe not but it is very close. I texted Celine back and didn't even pay mind to his at the moment.

Damien: Celine, I was not ignoring you whatsoever, I was having a conversation with our mother. You know I do not keep my phone on inside the mansion, I find that to be quite idiotic. Mother wishes to have your acquaintance at once, so your plans with William will have to cease until she is finished with you. Do come home on some kind of time, I do not want to have to come over there and get you, especially not when William texted me with that vulgarity.

With that done I looked up at her and shot her a small smile, nothing inappropriate but a quaint little smile that communicated I did as she asked of me. "Hopefully she will be home soon enough, but in the meantime, do you wish to rest once again mother?" She nodded her head and ran her hand through my hair once again with a almost blank expression.

"Wonderful. Please rest my beautiful mother and I will also retire to my room for some relaxation." She removed her hand from my head and laid on her side, covering herself with the duvet. I planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving her room, after closing the door I made my way towards my room and stopped at my door. 

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

_What was that noise?_ I walked towards the sound before stopping in front of Celine's room, the noise seemingly getting louder. 

THUMP

CREAK

THUMP

 _Do I open the door? I have never opened her door without her permission before nor could I ask for it, seeing as she was over William's house._ I knocked on her door and got no answer, so I opened her door slowly, then peeked my head through the crack on the door.

_Ce-Celine?_

_Will-William?_

_What the fuck?_

"Damien! Oh my god! You weren't supposed to see this!" She screamed as she covered herself and William up with her red velvet duvet. "Hey Damien! How are you ol' chap?" He ignorantly exclaimed with the proudest smile I have ever seen on his face. I hit my ear against the wall and stumbled back, hitting the wall behind me with a loud thud. I held my ear as I closed her door and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. 

_I-I... Th-they... How? No, why better yet I can't get it out of my mind! Its burned into my thoughts! Her naked body under his, her euphoric lustful eyes, her soft gasps and moans, the sweat that made her hair stick to her face, her clothing thrown across the floor along with his. How did I not hear them beforehand? They were not that quiet, was I sidetrack by mother crying? No, there was no possible way, Celine left the mansion before that. How did she get back in time to start doing something like that, with him?_ I covered my ears just to block out the noise, even if she was calling out to me, I chose not to listen. _I can't go back in there, not now, please don't make me Celine. You'll wake mother if you keep calling me, she needs her rest, you know that please stop calling me..._

"Damien! Open the door! I'm sorry, please open the door..." She called from the other side of my bedroom door, I sat there and kept my ears covered with my knees to my chest.

Bang...

Bang...

Bang...

Her banging on the door made me frown as I swiftly got up and opened the door, coming face to face with William. Who was thankfully wearing clothing, even if it was just pants, that was better than nothing. "Will?" I backed away as he held his gun to my chest with a wide smile on his face. "Hiya, Damien! You're making Celine sad, go apologize." I heard his gun cock and he raised it to my forehead, while holding the trigger, I could see his finger tense as if he was actually going to shoot me. "Yes of course, I shall see to it that her terms are met. I apologize for ruining your morning as well, William." His smiled widened more as he began to pull the trigger, he held my shoulder to keep me from backing away. "William, that doesn't have any bullets in it right?" He just shrugged and leaned into my ear, sharply inhailing as I closed my eyes tightly.

POW!

...

......

............

"Damien, open your eyes! You're fine, you silly goose! I wouldn't actually shoot you, it was a joke!" He shook me a little as I opened my eyes, his face was much closer than I expected him to be. "Dark, you'll be fine. C'mere and gimme a hug!" He slowly traced his fingers down my sides and cupped my chin, stroking my cheek with his thumb. He pulled my body into his and kissed me, cautiously almost as if he was scared of it, of me, overreacting. His hands gripped my waist tightly as he rubbed circles into my sides, calming me down as my body leaned into his with a sigh. The warmth of his body was exceptional, I couldn't help wrapping my arms around his waist to hold him closer. He lips were surprisingly soft and lissome, he tasted of caramel bubblegum for some reason. His grip on my waist tightened slightly as he groaned against my mouth, once he knew that I wasn't freaking out about the situation, he persisted. The kiss became more passionate and much deeper than I expected it to be, I was not objecting of course but it was still strange. I bit his bottom lip before he pulled away and laughed loudly, with clouded eyes. I was calming catching my breath as was he. _He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't realize who he was kissing or maybe he didn't care about this._

"William do you know who I am?" He shook his head furiously and smiled like a child. "Yes Celine, of course I know who are! I love you so much, baby!" He hugged me again before I pushed him away, shaking him softly with a scowl spread across my face. His smile slowly faded as his eyes met mine, realization over took him before he stumbled back and hit the door. "Wait... Damien?" His eyes widen as he sat on the floor, gun by his side as he placed his face into his hands and sighed loudly with regret. "You thought I was... Celine?" He got up immediately with gun in hand then quickly made his way towards me, with a soft whine. _Why is he touching my crotch? I know we've known each other for a while but I am not comfortable with him doing that._ "William! Let that go, please!" He released me, before kissing my forehead and running his hand through his hair. "That's not supposed to be there! I'm the only one in this relationship that's supposed to have that! Sorry Damien, I didn't mean to do that to you, I thought I was calming Celine down..." He looked down to the ground with a defeated sigh, as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"How could you mistake me for her? We look nothing alike, I'm male, I'm taller and I am not your lover, William!" I screamed as I heard a soft knock on my door, I peered behind him to see, Celine at the entrance.

"Damien, Will, what's going on? Why are you screaming?" Her voice was almost nonexistent as William looked to her; he ran over to her and picked her up, spinning her in his arms with pure jubilation, the sounds of her giggling threw me off from the truth. I couldn't bare to lie to her or even give her the truth she deserved, yet I knew that must be something she hears from William, it had to be him and no one else. "Will? Can you tell me what happened? Do you remember?" She asked slowly as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Yeah! I kissed Damien by accident, I thought he was you! I was trying to calm you down cause you seemed upset and I don't like seeing you upset, it makes me sad. I'm sorry about making you even more mad at me, I didn't mean to be a bad boyfriend..." He pulled his hair quickly with a frown and rested his gun against his temple, slowly pulling the hammer, neither Celine nor I stopped him. The noise made his brain click, it helped him remember, he never put any bullets in it, it was therapeutic for some reason. He always carried guns with him albeit against our warnings, it always helped him for some reason.

BANG!

He softly gasped as she jumped from the sudden noise, I stood there breathlessly watching his eyes center on my frame. "I'm sorry Damien, I didn't mean to do that to you. Can you forgive me?" The slur he always possessed seeming to leave his voice as I nodded as an answer, before his gaze left my form, he looked directly at Celine with a smile that crept onto his face. "But I did mean to do this to you!" He tucked his gun away in his pants, before just hugging her outright, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Will!" She giggled out and squealed loudly, her face laced with sheer ecstasy as her lips curled into a brilliant grin. He tucked his face into the crevasse of Celine's neck, kissing every little inch of it before glancing over to me and giving me a sly, conspiratorial wink.

_What the hell did that mean? Was he faking that reaction? Did he actually want to do that with me? Why in the fuck would he want to kiss me? He is with Celine, doesn't he care for her? I have never wanted him to ever touch me in that way nor have I ever thought about him doing something like that to me. He was a brother to me, we have known each other since we were kids, he couldn't possibly feel that way about me, right?_

He rested his hand on my shoulder and brought me into another hug, I could feel his breath on my ear before he whispered. "Your lips are as soft as Celine's... I love the taste of your chocolate strawberry lip gloss, Damien. I knew who you were cause she hates the taste of strawberries, so she would never wear it on her lips. That deliciously spicy cologne is amazing also, you smell just like fresh cinnamon, I would love to eat you up." He moved away from my ear and looked me in the eyes once again, his eyes flashed a florescent pink before returning to his natural chocolate brown. "Well, I'll see you later you rapscallion!" He let me go from the hug and walked away, quickly clasping his hand around Celine's and basically dragging her out of the room. She gave me a quick wave before she was out of view, I placed my finger on my lips, tracing the curvature of my lips, spreading the lip gloss across equally before I licked my finger. I recalled his hot breath on my neck and ear, before revelling in the feeling of his lips on mine. _No! I refuse to see him in any other way! He is my brother and I absolutely refuse to taint that by this experience! Atleast this way I can know when to avoid him, considering I know he was faking that reaction as to not alarm Celine. He does experience episodes of amnesia or complete delusions but that wasn't one of them, well for a moment he couldn't tell who I was but afterwards, he remembered what happened perfectly... It felt good as well...._ I turned towards my standing mirror and fixed my hair, along with my clothing. I never thought that something like that would happen today, I just wanted to enjoy a wonderful Friday to myself but instead this day had to start off terribly. I glanced at my watch and noticed I was late for breakfast, I looked at myself once more before turning towards the door. _When did it become eleven? I woke up at ten there was no way time passed by that fast, was my talk with mother really that time consuming?_

"Master Damien, your tea is ready! Come downstairs while it's still hot!" That voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, I touched my lips once more before I made my way downstairs. I stopped in front of the smaller figure and saw the widest, most innocent grin spread across our maid's face. She was fair skinned with curly shoulder length auburn brown hair that cupped her face nicely, and a heavy dusting of caramel freckles across her face. She had a gap in her teeth which made her whistle whenever she would speak and combined with her french accent, it was simply wonderful. She was of a medium build but a little bottom heavy, she possessed small dimples whenever she would smile. "Isabelle?" She flicked my nose and pouted at me, her hazel doe eyes focused on my own crimson ones. "Its Izzy for the last time! You're a meanie Damien!" Her soft french accent seeped through as she pronounced my name, as well as her lisp hitching on the way she pronounced her nickname. "Do forgive me Izzy, but I personally enjoy saying your real name. I find it to be quite lovely as it just rolls off the tongue, beautifully." Marguerite's daughter was younger than I but still attractive, seeing as to how she is the same age as Celine and I was merely one year older than the both of them, I found it inappropriate to pursue a relationship with someone of her age. Though I would change my mind if the option was presented to me and especially after I went to ask for her mother's permission, of course. "Fine but next time I won't forgive you so easily! Drink your tea Damien, my mom is working on breakfast." She stomped away as William followed closely behind her, then picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. "Margie! Izzy's being mean to Damien again!" 

"Don't listen to him! He's lying! I'm always nice to him but he's not nice to me! He keeps calling me Isabelle and I told him not to!" She protested as he put her down, she huffed loudly and screamed at him before running out of the house. "Well that was eventful now Marguerite, when did she get back from her father's house?" I asked as I approached the kitchen to retrieve my tea. "A week ago but she didn't want to come back here for a while cause she was mad at her father but I just chalked it up to her overreacting about something he said or did. Might I present you with your tea now?" I nodded and made a note to check on her later or whilst I enjoyed my tea in the gazebo. 

"Here we have your favorite Vanilla Chai Tea, to sweeten it I have added a mixture of sugar and honey. There is exactly six teaspoons of honey and three teaspoons of sugar, I hope this is to your liking Damien." She gently handed me my handmade teacup and saucer, with roses and chrysanthemums decorated into it. "Thank you Marguerite and I am sure that this will be to my liking, you have never failed to make my tea any other way. I will be in the gazebo if any wishes for my presence or I will walk around the perimeter to find Izzy." She bowed and I rested my finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet mine. "Yes Damien?" She addressed me before I placed a finger over her mouth.

"I appreciate you for doing these things for me but please you are a human being, I do not own you, I will never own you, you do not have to bow to me or call me master, we are friends Marguerite please don't make this awkward by believing so." I slowly removed my finger from her lips and felt her heartbeat quicken as her soft brown eyes rimmed with gold flashed. "Yes of course Damien but Mistress Celine wishes for me to call her as such, why do you believe that is?''

I shook my head slowly before I glanced over to Celine and William. "You would have to ask her that yourself, Marguerite. I cannot answer that question myself, I apologize." I lightly paced a kiss on her forehead before I went on my way to the gazebo. _Celine doesn't see you as anything but workers, I view you both as human beings._ I opened to back door only to be greeted by a lovely fountain next to my beautiful black metal gazebo. The soft rippling of water, the crisp spring air that smelled of roses and cherries, the soft grey day and faint rainbow. Blades of grass beset with glistening drops of dew and the breathing wind fluttered my hair in front of my left eye. Our wonderful bucolic backyard always brought a smile to my face, my elegant phantom orchids brightened the green bristly foliage exceptionally. A hug from behind broke me from my peaceful overlook of my backyard but I still accepted it anyways. 

"Damien what are you doing out here?" She whispered as the wind softly ruffled my hair once again; she moved in front of me with a soft smile. "I should ask you the same Izzy, I came to enjoy my tea in the gazebo if its all the same to you, I wish to speak about your trip to your father's house." She walked over to the gazebo and sat down in one of the chairs, I followed closely then sat down as well. "Well I came out to get some fresh air and to think about some stuff... Was I being mean to you?" I nearly fell out of my chair but composed myself quickly. 

"No! Why would you ever think that? You have never once been mean or hurt me in any way, I enjoy your company as much as your mother's. You are like a younger sister to me as Celine is and Marguerite is a mother to me as well as my own mother." She shallowly inhaled and placed her head on the small table, I took a sip of my tea before she sadly looked up at me. "Damien what if I don't see you like that?'' She raised her head slowly as I looked into her eyes. "What do you mean?" I continued to drink my tea as she scratched the back of her neck nervously before speaking. "I've had a crush on you since my mom first started working here." She curled into herself as I got up and placed my hand on her knee. 

"That was ten years ago Isabelle, why haven't you told me?" I watched as her eyes darted to the left and blush crept on her face. "Ca-Cause I was embarrassed! I-I didn't think you would even care about it! Damien you just said I was a sister to you!" I stood back up immediately and walked towards the edge overlooking the golf course. "I never said I couldn't change my mind Isabelle, I didn't know you felt that way about me. I apologize for never acknowledging your feelings for me but if you wish I would not mind spending the day with you." I looked over to her as she slowly uncurled herself with a dimpled smile that moved her wonderful freckles and made her eyes smile as well. Her eyes lit up as she ran over to me, nearly knocking me over the railing. "Like a date?!" She giggles as she locks me into a tight hug.

"Yes of sorts! Please before I fall, let me go!" I frantically demanded and she quickly moved away with a weary smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I got excited." I regained my composure and ran my hand through my hair swiftly before I went back over to her. "I am free today so after my morning tea and I pack some in a thermos for later, seeing how I dislike the taste of coffee without reason." She cocked her head to the left and crossed her arms whilst tapping her foot. "Without reason?" I chuckled softly and ruffled her soft hair then made my way back to my tea. "If I need to stay awake or I am out with friends to which, I find it's simpler to just go along with their wishes than it is to explain why I do not want the coffee." I simply stated then drank the rest of my rapidly cooling tea. She joined me back at the gazebo, sitting down in the chair across from me with her chin in her right hand and elbow rested on the table. She didn't speak for a moment, we just maintanted eye contact and usually I noticed everything but for once I missed something. Her eyes had speckles of blue and gold in them, I am not sure where the blue came from but it was truly radiant and my favorite color.

"I don't mind the fact that you love tea. Its one of the things I like about you, you enjoy the things I can make for you. I know how much you love to try and even find new teas, you love to explain every beneficial aspect of the tea as well. I can never get bored when you speak about your passions, you light up like the fourth of July! I wonder where we could go today, maybe the mall or even to a vineyard, you seem to have a thing for alcohols. Though in America, I'm underaged so I wouldn't be able to enjoy the wines but if it'll make you happy I wouldn't mind! We could go swim in your pool, I just got a new swimsuit as well and it's a cute pastel pink and blue with lavender roses. We could go check out some resturants and maybe make a reservation for later on tonight, so we could enjoy each other's time before we eat dinner! Damien, what do you think we should do?" I watched her explain with great care, every little movement, every time her lips curl into a smile, the gleam in her eyes as she talks, she was so adorable.

 ** _"Bend her over the table and fuck her right her, right now."_**

_What the hell was that? I have never heard that voice before, no one was even near me aside from her. So, where did it come from and how do I make it stop?_ Isabelle looked at me and waved her hand in front of my face before I came to my senses, well at least I thought I did. "Damien?" She asked and I looked at her face for a moment before answering her. **"I would love to bend you over and fuck you on this table, until you scream my name into the heavens."** She stumbled back hastily to perhaps collect herself before she swiftly came back and slapped me harshly. "Why would you say something like that! Five minutes ago you were talking about you seeing me as a sister to you wanting to fuck me?! Is that the only thing men think about?" She screeched before I placed my hand on hers, slowly. I didn't want to startle her anymore than I already have, especially since I haven't the faintest clue as to why I said that. 

"No please that's not what I meant to say, that's not what I was thinking either. Those thoughts were not my own, I wholeheartedly apologize for that Izzy. Can you forgive me and maybe we can still save this date?" I tried to smooth over the conversation to some degree, I hope that she sees I didn't mean to say it at all. "Why did your voice get deeper and more echoey?" I didn't notice that at all, I couldn't really hear myself, it felt like I got kicked into the back of my mind for a moment. I made a face of confusion and her eyes widened at my reaction. "You didn't know? It sounded like you but it was much more evil and distorted, I guess." I still didn't understand but I just gave her a quick smile and stood up with the saucer and tea cup in hand. I made my way back into the mansion and went over to the kitchen, I looked over to Marguerite before handing her the dishes. "Thank you and did you figure out what was ailing her?" I slowly shook my head and bit my bottom lip while searching around for my themos. "Damien, what are you looking for?" After she asked I emerged from the panty with my thermos and poured the rest of the tea inside of it. "I will do my best to ask her about that during the 'date' we have planned." Her eyebrow rose as I finished my sentence with a smile accompanying it. "A date? You and Isabelle, are you sure?" I nodded. "Is that alright with you, Marguerite?" She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be nervous Damien, she is never as crazy when she is alone with you." I smiled at her before walking out of the kitchen and making my way to my room. I opened my door and noticed William sitting on my bed, his head in his knees and even as I closed my door he didn't move. "William?" He remained still even as I moved towards him, setting my hand on his head and slowly playing with his hair. "Celine I don't wanna go outside, it's scary..." I knelt down in front of him and raised his head slowly, his eyes were half lidded and clouded. This time I knew he wasn't faking it but I would not come to that conculsion just yet.

"Damien! Celine is being mean to me, she wants me to go outside with her and I don't wanna! Help me!" He uncurled himself and latched onto my neck as he slowly wept against my shoulder. "William please I have something to do today with Isabelle, might I ask you what caused this?" He shook his head and I picked him up like a child, considering he was a grown man, he wasn't as heavy as I expected him to be. I used my left hand to open the door and also to knock on Celine's door. "Celine come get your boyfriend please." He panicked and latched on tighter causing me to choke as Celine opened her door. "Will! Stop it your hurting Damien, he can't breathe with you like that! Come on and get down so you can take a nap or we can play with your guns, does that sound fun?" He released me and I greedily sucked air to fill my deprived lungs. I gave her a thumbs up cause I couldn't articulate my thanks to her whatsoever, once I caught my breath I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm still traumatized but I love you little sister." She laughed loudly and kissed my cheek as well, I made a disgruntled noise of disgust towards her. "Oh grow up! You act like you've never had sex before!" I leaned closer to her face and whispered in her ear.

 **"Yes I have but that does not change the fact that I would love to have you under me."**

She held a gun to my head and pulled the hammer, making a loud click noise. "Dark go away. NOW!" She yelled as I looked at her for a moment and stepped away, turning on my heel then winked at her. **"As you wish, I love you Celine and now for that little date with Izzy."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized words are his thoughts and Wilford is a bad boy!


	3. Dark Chocolate has always been the best Aphrodisiac...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Isabelle go out on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contains some strange topics, mental illness, slight abuse but most of it will be good times! 
> 
> You have been warned but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (This chapter is longer than I expected it to be and I'm sorry about that!!!)

I made my way back into my room to fix my hair and straighten my suit, looking at myself in the floor length mirror. **”Damn I look good! I can't imagine why Damien wouldn't use these looks to his advantage. I need to text Izzy, I want to see her in that swimsuit."** _Stop it and let me back out Dark, you will not taint my relationship with Isabelle because you are perverse. She is expecting an actual date with me, not you!_

**"Oh Damien, that's where you are wrong. She would never know it wasn't you, you seem to forget that we are the same person, only I exist inside your mind. I am the part of you that you never want anyone to know about, but not anymore. I will do as I want today and will not have any say in this, I love Izzy just as much as you do and trust me I will make sure she has a wonderful time today."**

_No! You will leave her alone and let me back out! Dark don't be like this, please. I said you would get your time out but not now, not with Isabelle. Please don't hurt her!_ I laughed at his pleas and contemplated if I should listen to him, while picking out **my** black and grey swim trunks. **"Hmm... Sure but only because you begged so nicely.**

_Thank you I guess._

When I regained my body I felt light headed, I nearly fell over with this increasing headache I was experiencing. "Though I must agree, I do wish to see her in the swimsuit but not for the same reason." **_Please do tell me why you wish to see her in the swimsuit?_** "No that is on a need to know basis, but I will not solely focus on that during our evening together." I moved away from my closet towards my bed, propping myself down on one knee to reach for the briefcase underneath. I grabbed the handle and placed it on my bed, opening it up to put my swim trunks inside along with sunblock, umbrella, towels, sunglasses, flip flops, thermos and Bram Stoker's Dracula. I have read this book plenty of times but I still loved it so much. **_God, you are such a nerd._** "And you are an asshole. Enjoying literature does not make me a nerd, I appreciate the work that was put into this masterpiece."

I gently close my briefcase and sling it over my shoulder, making my way out of my room. I pull out my phone and check the forecast, just to make sure that nothing was going to ruin our date. A comfortable grey day, well according to the weather channel, it would be sunny but in this case this was much preferred weather. We didn't have to worry about the blinding sunlight for right now and I could even celebrate her birthday today because it was in two days, April 13th. Though I wasn't the type of person who always paid attention to horoscopes like Celine does, but apparently she was an Aries. In turn many Aries are stubborn and hot-headed, while I in general would consider myself to be calm and collected. 

_I wonder what she would think about me trying to celebrate it today. I hope she doesn't mind that, I would feel very bad if I made her uncomfortable with that assumption._ I opened my door and almost bumped into Isabelle. "Hey! Damien who were you talking to?" I cleared my throat and nervously ran my hand through my hair, hoping that I didn't fuck it up right after I gelled it. "No one Izzy, I was just merely listing off things to bring with me for our date. I would love to start the day off with a trip to the café down the street, then head to the mall. I have a few things that I need to buy, afterwards the beach that is very close to the mall. Lastly, a dinner reservation that will be a surprise just for you. How does that sound?" I listed off the top of my head. She looked at me in awe and tried to collect her thoughts before answering. 

"Wow! I didn't think you would be this serious about something like this! This date sounds wonderful and why a surprise?" She cocked her head to the left and raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I always take these things very seriously. Now as for the reason I made it a surprise, that is because your birthday is in two days and I know that you love spending that time with your mother, so I wasn't going to intrude on that time." Her expression soften as she hugged me gently. "I didn't think you'd remember that." I scoffed and hugged her tightly as I ran my hands through her soft auburn hair. "If I didn't remember that would make me a terrible friend. Its been ten years Izzy, I could never forget something that important to you." She softly chuckled and looked up at me, the blue in her eyes mixing with the hazel made me melt. "Thank you and I hope I like this surprise." Her voice was quiet and shaky. 

**_Oh. I know that you'll love this surprise._ **

"Now shall we be on our way out?" She nodded quickly and wiped her eyes, before latching her arm around my own. I closed my door and walked downstairs with her, passing by her mother as I shot her a smile. I whispered _We'll be home by nine, I promise._

She gave me an affirmative nod and waved at the both of us as I grabbed my keys. I ushered her towards the door and walked ahead to open the door for her. "After you." She giggled loudly and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me out of the mansion. "You don't have to always do that silly! I love it though and thanks for the gesture." She twirled and her skirt caught the breeze, lifting it to the point where I could see her azure panties. I covered my eyes a bit too late, yet I still pretended that I hadn't seen anything as she rearranged her skirt. "Sorry about that, I didn't realize how windy it was!" I uncovered my eyes and noticed that blushed was covering her features. 

"It is quite alright. There is truly nothing to be embarrassed about, it could happen to anyone." I ruffled her hair and cupped her chin, gently raising her face towards my own. "Just do be more careful next time." She nervously nodded and touched my cheek, caressing it slowly. "I'll try." A short answer and something I would fully expect from her, she was never someone who dealt with confrontation very well and definitely not embarrassment, it made her shut down almost completely. "You look so cute like this." She scoffed at me and attached her arm to mine. "Yeah whatever, Damien. Are you planning to drive or are we walking this time?" I gestured towards my 1970 Satin Black Dodge Charger and then to the gate. "Whatever would please you, Izzy." She outwardly laughed and once she calmed herself, she spoke. "I need to go to our apartment cause I refuse to go out in this outfit!" Her voice was still filled with jubilation. "Of course that would be strange. Well let's make haste!" I walked over to her side of the car and unlocked it, allowing her to enter. I closed the door once she was fully inside and made sure she wouldn't get hurt once it was closed. I walked around the front of my car and made my way to my side, doing the same as I did for Isabelle. I buckled up and glanced over to her, her own seatbelt buckled.

_Her eyes were so soft and compassionate, I wonder why?_

I leaned into her and brushed a stray hair behind her ear, hearing her sigh softly. "What are you wearing? It smells like cinnamon!" I chuckled softly and kissed her forehead before leaning back into my seat, getting comfortable. "It's called Dark Temptation, do you like it?" I began to start the car as she ran her hand through my hair. "I love it, though I wish I didn't smell like grass." I looked over to her before looking behind me to back out of the driveway. "I like it, it's a wonderfully natural scent. If you wish to partake in a bath, then be my guest. I will be waiting in the car once you are finished, I do not mind waiting for you." She blushed and pointed to the gate, after I straightened the car out. "Thanks also the gate is open." I nodded and proceeded to make my way out onto the street. "Now you two still live in the same place, right?" She nods softly before just looking outside the window, quietly. For the rest of the car ride it was like that, I turned on the radio to just a random jazz channel, allowing myself to calm down. 

_I wonder what she's thinking about. I can't just come out and ask her, that would be rude but at the same time, I feel it would be even more rude not to. What if she really wants to tell me about something that happened today. Though I must ask her about what happened between her and her father, I feel that is more important than just my curiosity._

**_What if he's raping her? What would you do to him then? Do you think that you could really handle it, if that were the case? I would love to know whether or not she's fine, don't you want the same Damien? Maybe the thought of that is a little too much for you, if you won't ask I surely will._ **

"Izzy?" I noticed her eyebrows raise as she peered towards me. "Why didn't you come back to the mansion after you were over your father's house? Your mother said that something was bothering you but she did not specify what exactly. Would you mind telling me or is that none of my business?" She sighed heavily and placed her head in her hands. She remained quiet for quite some time before looking up at me with glassy eyes. "I told him, how I felt about you and he... laughed. He didn't even think about it, he just sat there and laughed. I felt humiliated and he didn't even care about that fact, so I'm sorry for not coming back to work, I wasn't ready yet!" She quieted herself and went back to looking out the window. "I never said that I wanted you to come back to work immediately, I just wished to know how you were fairing after your visit. You didn't even have to truthfully come back until you were fully ready to confront me, though I am very glad you did. I missed you Izzy and I'm happy that you did tell me how you felt." She slowly placed her hand on my lap but continued to look outside, I put my hand on hers and intertwined them. "I know but if I didn't get that off my chest, I would have exploded. Thank you for understanding, Damien." Her voice was soft and sweet, though very shaky as if she let tears fall.

Again, I just drove letting the jazz and wind soothe me. _She's fine, that's wonderful. Now just five more minutes and we'll be at their place, I wish we could stay like this a while longer. Her hands are much smaller than mine and they fit extremely well, plus they are warm from being in between her thighs._ I made the turn and after three blocks, stopped in front of their place. "Izzy, we're here. You go in, I'll wait out here." She continued to hold my hand only this time tighter, I turned off the car and looked to her. "Come with me."

**_Don't worry I will soon enough, my beloved._**

I cocked my eyebrow and sucked in a short breath. "Izzy are you sure you would want me in there with you?" She nodded and kissed my cheek. "I trust you, so why is it weird?" I brushed her hair out of her face and stared into her eyes. I gently brushed her cheek with my thumb and held her there for just a moment. "It's not, I just did not think that you would want me in there with you."

She giggled and pressed her nose against mine, I could feel her hot breath against my lips. I wanted her but I refuse to move unless she says I am allowed. "We should get out of the car. You do wish to take a shower and change your clothing into something more comfortable." I backed away to open my own door just so that I can open hers, upon opening her door she looked hurt. Not expressively but in her eyes. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul yet in this sense, I damaged hers. _Did she actually want me to kiss her? At this point I don't see why, she does wish to take a shower after all._

She was already at her apartment door when she called out to me. "Damien! Stop spacing out!" I closed my car door and made sure to lock it, before joining her at the door. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Her eyes darted away from me to her door as she fiddled with her keys, soon unlocking it. The interior was the same as it had always been, no matter how many times I enter their house, it still amazes me. To think that two people could have such similar tastes in furniture and décor. I heard the door close and panned towards her, she still looked as if I stabbed a puppy in front of her. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm, cautiously. **"I wanted to kiss you, are you upset that I didn't?"** She softly nodded and looked up at me, her beautiful eyes finally sparkled with lust.

**_This is going to be so much fun!_ **

I leaned down and connected our lips, a soft peck at first; surprisingly she added depth to the kiss. I allowed her to take control of the kiss at first, until I picked her up and pinned her up against a wall. Her lips tasted like peaches and cream, a flavor **_we_** enjoy very much. Moving my lips down her face, tracing her jawline and nipping at her collarbone, before centering all my focus on my favorite place.

Her neck.

I licked across the vein, biting gently, kissing back to her lips, listening to her softly whimper and moan. **I got pushed back inside our mind, Damien stopped and looked at her with a crooked smile. Once again, he always ruins my fun but nonetheless, I will soon have my time out and when I do, he'll regret not giving me attention.**

I gently set her down and kissed her cheek, running my hand through my hair. "Why'd you make him stop?" I blinked quickly and turned on my heel to walk towards her couch. "What do you mean?" She scoffed and I felt her fingers intertwine with my own. "Whoever he is, you made him stop. Did you think I wouldn't notice? You two act nothing alike, not all men are pigs but lately you have been so fucking cautious around me. I wanna know why, do you not like me?" I pulled her in front of me and sat down, pulling her into my lap. "That's not the case, Isabelle. What he wants is much different from what I want, now I'm not saying that I do not wish to be intimate with you but I cannot allow him to carry out what he wants..."

"What does he want from me?" She asked while playing with my bowtie and my hair. "What he said earlier, I really do not wish to repeat it. Even now I'm avoiding his words, I'm sorry that I am not going to continue." She pulled on my bowtie causing me to growl, deeply. "Its fine, I just wanted to know his trigger. I don't want him ruining our date, so little pecks on the lips and cheek are alright. Good to know and I'm gonna shower now!" She quickly jumped off of me and I wanted to hold her there so badly, to even apologize or stay in control whilst kissing her. _I hated myself so much right now, I can't even control him or even myself for that matter, she is so lovely and quirky. I want to hold her close and never let go, just hug her and kiss her._

**_Man, if only you did whatever you wanted like I will. You would have so much fun! Just leave her in my hands for about ten minutes, I can get you a girlfriend and maybe even a wife. Imagine, our sweet little maid being your wife or is your bisexuality holding you back? Are you scared that you might run into a man that will make you feel, love? Is it even possible for Mr. Perfect? To feel like he would go off and do something that he would regret?!_**

**_LET ME IN! I CAN GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED! ACCEPT ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER WANTED!_ **

**_........._ **

**_I'm sorry, that was a little forceful, let me rephrase that. I want you to be happy, no matter what and if I have to be in control for just a while to do so then wouldn't that be smart?_ **

_No that would not be intelligent at all, I have been with you for most of my life. Your cheap manipulation tricks will not work on me anymore. I can't just do whatever I want cause I wouldn't be here right now, you know that! Doing whatever you want comes with consequence and in some way you do not possess this aspect of reality but for me, a human per se, I have to deal with it. Doing whatever you want got us into this mess, are you happy that she discovered who you are? I've been trying to hide this problem for so long! You had to go and blow it, I never wanted you! Why won't you just go away?! I just want to be alone right now! Please Dark, go away..._

**_If that's what you want then sure, and I'll have you know that yes, I'm very happy that she knows the difference between us. She won't call out your name while we have sex and won't associate her pleasure with you and not I. I'll leave if that's what makes you happy, after all that's all I want is for you to be happy. Goodbye, Damien._ **

_Goodbye to you as well, maybe later we can hold an actual conversation._

**_I'll hold you to that, Damien._ **

The faint hissing of water made me actually open my eyes, I knew she had went to shower but how long had I been talking to him? We left at 11:30, the drive to her apartment is seven minutes, the event that happened previously took about five minutes so it should be around 11:45? I glanced at my watch and it was 11:55, very close to the afternoon and a wonderful time for me to set up a dinner reservation. The Sapphire Hibiscus, a Korean and French fusion restaurant that just recently opened up in my area. I have no idea how you fuse the elegance of Asian cuisine and eccentricity of French cuisine together but I have never been scared to try new foods, so this will be a fun experience. I scrolled through my phone for a while before actually finding a phone number, I called and waited for five minutes before the maître d'hôtel picked up.

"Hi! This is The Sapphire Hibiscus and what can I do for you today?" Her voice was extremely jubilant and in a weird way I felt that her actual emotion was fake. "Hello, this is Damien Fischbach. I would love to make a reservation for 8 PM tonight, if that is suitable for your schedule." A loud gasp was heard on the other end along with a loud clatter, followed by what I had to assume was pans falling.

"THE Damien Fischbach!? Yes we have 8 PM free, will it just be you or are you bringing someone else?" There was still some slight static noise behind her but I decided not to pay that any attention for the moment. "It will be a table for two, please. Also Miss, are you okay? I heard a loud noise and I got worried that you might have been hurt." I listened to her giggle as she called over someone. "My name is Annabelle, but most people just call me Annie or Anna. Thanks for worrying about me but I'm perfectly fine, though I must ask do you have any preference as to where you wanna sit at?"

"Truthfully, I had not given it much thought. Will you excuse me a moment?" I covered the bottom of the phone and made my way towards her bathroom. Giving it a gentle knock before she told me I could come inside. "Izzy, if we were inside a restaurant, where would you like to sit?" The soft hissing of water and her breathing was absolutely lovely, I know that may sound strange but I enjoy showers. They give me time to myself just to think or talk to Dark, he does actually act proper when its just us. "Window seats please! I love watching people walk by and the stupid things people do in their cars! It's very funny especially when someone is picking their nose or trying to drink and talk on the phone, then they spill their drink everywhere but the light turns green and they just have to wait until they get home to change their clothes." Every answer she gives is lengthy but somewhat adorable every time. "Thank you Izzy, I shall take my leave." I turned the doorknob when she peeked her head out and flicked water on the back of my neck. "Bye Damien, I hope I like this place." Her cheeks were flushed from how hot the water was and I couldn't help but look down slightly.

I looked to her eyes and gave her a quick smile before leaving. _Trust me, I sure hope you do as well._ I raised the phone back up to my ear and uncovered the bottom, taking a deep breath. "Yes, I wish to have the window seat. Only if I am not taking someone else's seat, I will never be that inconsiderate." I heard paper rustling hastily and then a loud slam of whatever document she was looking in. "Yep! The window seats aren't occupied at all! So don't you worry you're fine, Sir. But before I go, the reservation is for 8 PM tonight by the window, is that correct?" I idiotically nodded instead of verbally answering her. "Yes, you are correct Annabelle and thank you for being patient." Again, she began to laugh and she snorted. _Damn that's cute. I don't understand why that as always been cute to me, I wonder what she looks like._ "Yeah, no problem! I work during that time, so hopefully I get to meet you. I still can't believe I'm talking to you. That's so crazy! Well see you later!" I hung up the phone and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah... I can't wait to meet you either." I said into the void of silence before looking down at my phone once more. _Why was Celine calling me?_ I picked up her call and continued to stare at the ceiling. "What do you need Celine?" She whined and scoffed. "Wow! You don't sound too happy to hear from me Dame! I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I had to point a gun at Dark cause he was being disgusting." I shivered at the thought of what he might have said to warrant that response. "I'm not saying that, I'm pleased to hear from you but I was just unsure as to what you needed at the moment. Though might I know, what he did say?" She chuckled wickedly before answering, which made no sense but she is quirky like that.

"He said that he would love to have me under him and I really don't know how you deal with him everyday, he's just icky." I laughed at her childish answer and remembered something in that moment. "Did you ever talk to mother like she requested? Also icky? You are not in elementary anymore, Celine." She gasped and rushed from what I could hear up one of the many stairs we had, to see our mother. "I'll talk to you when you get home but I gotta talk to her cause somehow we both forgot! I love you bye!" I gave her a quick goodbye before she hung up and I was back to just staring at the ceiling. Now as many people know, I am a man of considerable patience but even waiting on certain things bored me.

I need to pick up my order from Maria's Diamond Sea, I knew if I had that jewelry shipped to our mansion, she would have found it. After all she does clean up almost the entire place by herself with the exception of her older brother Benjamin, who does a wonderful job as well. Unlike his sister, he had blue eyes and everything about his eyes made me smile. I for some reason have an affinity to blue and green eyes but her eyes are just perfect, seeing as to how they mix both colours. Now as for Benjamin, his eyes were cold and stoic, allotting depth and maybe even longing for something that even I could not figure out. I do need to make time to sit down and talk to him though, he has been very distant as of late but at the same time clumsy, giggly, and distracted. 

I peered at my watch again, 12:07 she's been in there for around twenty five minutes, I wonder what she's doing? I adjusted my bowtie before standing up, just to walk around before the ennui consumed me. I moved over to the kitchen and stalked around, though I know Marguerite always states that I'm allowed to do as I please whenever I am over here, I still feel very wrong browsing through their belongings. I pulled open the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of water, just something simple whilst I wait. I pulled out my traveling headphones from my suit pocket, still procured inside their package. Just scrolling through my playlists before finding something to listen to, this playlist was a mixture of Dark's and my own favorites. The song we both decided to listen to was "Crazy=Genius by P!ATD". One song that I really wish that I had found sooner rather than later, I am positive that I would love all of his work. Especially, with Dark's taste in music, while I prefer more classical music and jazz, he prefers more synth and pop music. I may find some songs irritating but others are nice to say the least, one song in particular called Slow Motion by Trey Songz that is quite nice.

I loved this song, it was completely my style, swing mixed with jazz in a way. Though I must say that Brendon's voice is wonderful in this, he has a very nice, unique voice yet it is strong and emotional when the moment presents itself. Like in Death of a Bachelor, that song was powerful and even close to my heart, I haven't wanted to sing for sometime but that song broke me out of my shell.

**_God, you are so fucking gay!_ **

_Will you shut the fuck up! I told you to leave me alone, Dark!_

**_Then don't play my playlist and especially not our favorite song, that's just rude if you expect me to leave you alone during it._ **

_Yes I understand that but please do not call me that, since you know I'm bisexual._

**_Yeah whatever, Damien._ **

I smiled to myself, easing into the song, humming the first few notes. "You can set yourself on fire. You can set yourself on fine." Getting up and used the water bottle as a microphone. "She said at night in my dreams, you dance on a tightrope of weird. Oh but when I wake up you're so normal that you just disappear. You're so straight like commuters with briefcases towing the line, there's no residue of a torturer inside your of eyes." Tapping my toes as I danced across the living room, twirling around and loosened my bowtie, throwing it on the coffee table. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of my dress shirt, awaiting for the chorus to arrive, laughing giddily as the hair fell in front of my eyes. **"And I said, if crazy equals genius, if crazy equals genius, then I'm a fucking arsonist! I'm a rocket scientist! If crazy equals genius, you can set yourself on fire but you're never gonna burn, burn, burn! You can set yourself on fire but you're never gonna learn, learn, learn hey!"** He slicked my hair back up and I took a deep breath with a stupid grin, this was common whenever we did this, it stopped bothering me after a while.  "She said darlin' you know, how the wine plays tricks on my tongue but you don't seem to change when you stuff all of your feelings with drugs? Other boys you may have dated serrated your heart with a slice but the cut of your love never hurts baby, it's a sweet butter knife!"

I heard her clear her throat and I snapped my head towards her, her face was radiating with blush. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and paused the song, before standing up to face her. "What were you singing? I've never heard that song." I showed her the screen of my phone and she grabbed my headphones to listen to it. "I can explain why I'm listening to it." I huffed out as I fixed my dress shirt and put my bowtie back on. She just raised her hand, taking a seat on the couch and I stood there silently, waiting for her to finish the song. After what felt like forever she took my headphones out and rested them on her coffee table along with my phone. "Okay now explain." I sat down next to her, avoiding her gaze for a moment. "It's our playlist, I just use it to make him calm down and it helps me as well. I just didn't want him to ruin this date for us." I looked over to her and the first thing I noticed was her face, she was wearing Rose Taupe Matte lipstick. I know that we've been friends for a decade but I have just now realized how plump and kissable her lips are. "He won't ruin the date, I like the both of you in your own ways. You for being there for me no matter what and being a great friend to me, even through all these years you have never been rude to me and you've always cared about what I have to say. For him, he's shown up only a few times in the past, mainly when you're stressed or extremely tired. He wasn't always sexual like he is now, but he was reckless and very fun to hang out with! Not saying you aren't but you and I have different fun than he and I do." 

I blankly stared at her as my left eye burned and frantically moved around then centered on her. "Whoa! What the fuck is up with that!" I blinked a few times before touching the liquid streaming down my cheek, my right eye, seeming to be the only one I could move as of now, scanned my fingers and then her. Her face was laced with sheer terror and I could not help but have to ignore it. I let out a soft sigh before walking over to her kitchen sink to clean the black innocuous liquid off my fingers. "That's what he cries, don't mind it too much. Its absolutely harmless, I honestly don't even noticed it anymore, now as to why he's doing that I have no idea." She scoffed and got up, hesitation in every step as if she were scared of me... of **him**.

"Damien are you honestly okay?" I turned the water off and dried my hands off before turning around and giving her a soft nod. "Yes. Izzy I am perfectly fine, please do not worry about it." She places her thumb on my cheek to wipe away the residual liquid off my left cheek. "I've never seen someone cry black tears before Damien, maybe you should see a doctor." I laughed loudly almost rudely at her before grabbing her shoulders gently. "I wear eyeliner, Izzy. My tears come out black sometimes as well, its nothing to worry about, I went to doctor for that a while back with Celine. Dr. Iplier assured me that I was completely fine and cleared me with a clean bill of health, I'm fine Isabelle." I had to lie for her own good, Dark wasn't just a split personality, he was a demon that fused with me over time. He possessed the house before he began to use my body as his vessel per se.

Hearing her giggle sent relief through my body. "You seriously wear more eyeliner than I do! I didn't know that would happen if you wore it all the time, that's interesting!" We both boisterously laughed at that and I took that chance to hold her close to me, for once without interruption, I just held her. She was still giggly as her shoulders relaxed I frowned, I knew he would be back soon, he's never not ruined something nice for me, destroyed it with his bare hands and laughed as I sat there to suffer. "May I see you now?" I asked quietly and breathlessly. I felt her nod against my chest and released her slowly, I really wanted to stay like that forever or at least until he casted me aside and watched my sanity crumble...

I headed out of the kitchen to sit down, I was feeling slightly lightheaded from all of this but nothing would stop this date.

My eye still burned but this time for another reason, he was slipping away from any form control, he was letting me honestly, letting me take full control here. _Why though? Why now?! You could have left earlier!!_ I covered my ears as his laughter erupted but he did nothing else. After getting no real answer, I gave up. Centering myself on the soft noise coming from the kitchen. As she stepped out of the room, she appeared to me like a vision. My eyes snapped to her position and wide smile spread across my face, again the first thing I noticed was her lips, the colour complimented her fair skin and made her hair colour shine more. My eyes drifted lower, admiring the freckles on her chest. I looked at her chocolat brown dress, cut off at the shoulders, displaying the beautiful frame of her neck as her hair curls bounced while she sashayed towards me. The ruffles on the top of the dress cover her bust and part of her arms giving her a sense of modesty, but her enhancing bottom heavy frame destroys that as the dress hugs to her shape and frame giving her a titillating look.

To her feet next and what I saw made my eyes widen, then stutter out a sentence. "P-Pierre Hardy?" She looked down and pushed her hair behind her ear before looking back at me. "Yeah, I decided to wear something you bought me cause otherwise I would have nowhere else to wear these! How much were these again?" I looked back to her face and thought it over for a moment. "The Pierre Hardy metallic leather-patterned suede ankle boots were $1,515. Why?" She almost fell as I quickly went over to catch her and smile unknowingly from how cute she was. "Holy shit! Are you serious?! This was not that much, you wouldn't waste that kinda money on me, right?" I leaned her up against my chest, making sure she was fully balanced before taking her to sit down on the couch. "I would never spend money on someone or something that I believed didn't deserve it. Izzy, I did not waste money on you. I wanted to buy these for you because the colour complimented your eyes, the gold makes the blue in your eyes shine and the silver causes the green and brown to swim together. I love dressing you up, you have just the most wonderful personality and body for this kind of pampering, yet if you are shocked by that price then, you'll scream later on." She rose up off of the couch and walked back down the hallway, I stood up to make my way towards the door. I grabbed the bottle of water, my phone, and tediously placed my headphones back inside their package, then tucked both my phone and headphones in my suit pocket. I opened the water for the first time and took a couple large gulps as I heard her heels click towards me. 

"Alright let's go! I forgot my gold purse and I need this for the mall!" I held my arm out and she wrapped her hand around my elbow. I unlocked and opened the door, allowing her to go through it first and wait until I closed it then locked it again. I escorted her back to her side of my car and opened the door, I gave her a soft peck on the cheek. She sat in her seat and buckled herself and gave me a thumbs up, I closed her door then made my way to my own side. I entered my side and closed the door as I turned towards her, she kissed me softly. I cupped her cheek and stroked it with my thumb, she deepened the kiss by gripping the back of my head as I used my other hand to buckle myself up once that was done, I moved my hand to her hip. I rubbed circles into her hips with my thumb, hearing a soft moan escape her mouth as she parted our lips. "Even when your focusing on other things, you're still a great kisser. Is he not there anymore, he didn't take over this time?" I shook my head and kissed her forehead with a smile. I straightened myself before glancing over to her, she was touching her lips before looking in the side mirrors to check her lipstick. She looked so fucking perfect always and now even more so.

"He is not here right now but he'll be back soon enough, don't worry too much about him. His name is Dark by the way, if you were wondering. I did not name him, he told me to call him that and nothing else." I reassured her and she straightened my bowtie, giving me a peck on cheek. "That's great then also Dark is a weird name." I nodded and kissed her back, seeing all the blood rush back to her cheeks. "Yes I know. Please make yourself comfortable, in whatever way you want." I smiled as she leaned back in her chair to stare out the window once again.

I put the water bottle into the cup holder before I started the car and turned onto the road, rolling my window down to let the breeze into the steamy car. I gripped the steering wheel with one hand and rested my other arm on my arm rest. Her hand snaked around my own and I intertwined our fingers together, she didn't look over at me but instead just paid attention to her phone. She didn't question anything else at that point and I just cruised down the empty streets, I glanced at my watch it was 12:34. _Good. I don't have to worry about it too much we were good on time, now the café is about fifteen minutes away from her apartment, with traffic but without I could shave off five minutes if it hit the gas. At the same time, rushing wasn't something that I wanted to do. I want to spend as much time with her as possible, her hands are so small and warm._

"Damien, what's up with the briefcase?" She broke through the silence and I sighed impolitely. "It has some things in it if we were going to the beach but with what you're wearing, I decided against it." She placed something on my lap and looked down for a second then to her. "You still want to go?" She pushed my face to the road and I snickered quietly. "Sorry! I'll keep my eyes on the road." She leaned forward and found a radio station that was playing, Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran. She hummed along to it but I knew every single lyric to this song, this was one of the songs I had in my personal playlist because I love his music. I chose to just sing along with it, no harm done. I'm sure as the song played time seems to fly and just as the next song was coming on, we approached the Skyward Café. We have been here so many times they knew our orders before we could speak. I am sure that as soon as I park, they will be making our order.

My order always consisted of a Dirty Chai Latte, Barbeque Pork Omelet with white toast. The omelet is made with three eggs, sauteed onions, cheddar cheese and barbeque sauce. Isabelle's order was Affogato with peach amaretto, Cinnamon Raisin french toast and a side of bacon. I order extra bacon, syrup and a fresh fruit dish to balance out all of the sugar in our food. I parked my car across from the front entrance of the cafe, I turned off the engine and looked over to her, gently tapping her shoulder with a small smile. "Are you ready?" She shook her head and I cocked my brow in confusion. "What do yo-" She cut my sentence off with a kiss and gripped my hair to deepen it. This time, I broke off the kiss and pecked her nose. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet, Izzy. I whole-heartedly apologize if this is rude." She just looked at me with a large smile and began laughing loudly. "I forgot that you hadn't eaten yet! You don't have to apologize about that, I was trying to be spontaneous!" I pecked her on the lips before opening my door to go to her side of the car, opening her door and holding out my arm. She completely walked passed me and looked down at her phone with a wide smile then gestured for me to follow her. _I wonder what that's all about, what could be so important that she wouldn't even pay attention?_ I nearly slammed my car door close, locking it up then I hurried into the café. I caught up to her and grabbed her hand tightly then immediately let go. She pulled her hand up and rubbed it slightly before looking over at me. Her eyes widened as she turned away from me to go find seats, she grabbed my hand and dragged me in the same direction she was heading. 

She held up a napkin holder towards my face as I looked at it, I let a smile creep onto my face. **"Are you scared of me, Izzy?"** I cracked my neck and grabbed her wrist causing her to drop the napkin holder. **"I hope you don't mind me accompanying you for right now. I do wish to enjoy your company, Belle. Just nod and act like nothing is wrong, people are getting suspicious."** She nervously nodded her head and leaned closer to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek, at that moment I let go of her wrist then massaged it carefully. "Hi Dark, he said that you were gone." I chuckled and winced as I twitched violently, taking a seat across from her. She was seated close to the window absentmindedly looking out it. **"Certain things trigger me and you did just that albeit unknowingly yet it got me out, so I thank you."** I could feel my shell cracking as he tried to break free, over and over. 

_Dark! You're freaking her out, do not do this, not now!_

**_Shut up! This is my time to talk to her, for once just let me try to speak to her. I won't hurt her again but trust me, that's all I ask of you. We've spent time together in the past, this can't possibly be any different._ **

_Fine. If you fuck this up, I will lock you back up inside your cage. This time, I will never let you back out and that's a promise._

**_Thank you Damien and I assured you that, you won't be disappointed with the result._ **

"Don't thank me, my mother texted me. I was texting her back when Damien opened the door, that's why I didn't grab his arm. Honestly is jealousy what brought you out?" I growled at her question then composed myself again, just remembering how terrible that fucking cage was. **"No. I don't experience that human emotion too often but what it was, was more centered around anger. He wasn't angry at you but instead himself in many ways, he is still scared that I will hurt you. I don't see why though, I love being around such a sexy woman. I must apologize for harming you previously, that was surely uncalled for but I did not wish for any of the other customers to see my eyes. Seeing as to how they are the colour anthracite. If you prefer, I can make them more human just so no one suspects anything else."** She nodded and I stabbed my fingers into my eye socket and spun them around to a deep chocolate brown, that just matched her dress. I snaked my tongue around my fingers to lick off the blood, revealing in its taste and her fear made it taste much sweeter. "That's disgusting Dark! Do you always do that?!" The smile I held previously widen to point where it almost touched my ears. I dislocated my jaw and opened my mouth to show off my multiple canines, forked tongue, and black ooze that acted like saliva. "Stop that! That's actually really fucking cool but disgusting at the same time!" She laughed and touched inside my mouth, gently rubbing my tongue. The taste of her finger made me instinctively suck on it, circling my tongue around it and smile widely. 

**_She wasn't scared of me anymore, that's interesting. I haven't done anything like this before with her but maybe Celine, that's the only reason she really knows it's me. I scare her and even now I still slightly do, when she pointed that gun at me, she was afraid I would actually go through with that. She honestly isn't even my type on the account of her being my sister, well his._** I released her finger and looked over at the person staring at us through the window. I gave them a genuine smile and with a large puff of smoke, teleported in front of them, giving them a large check for their silence. They of course agreed to it, seeing as money meant nothing to me, and we're already loaded, giving to those below us was just like giving to charity. I sat back down across from her and smiled to myself, if that person told anyone they would die immediately with no real cause, they would just fall over and cease to exist.

I chuckled to myself and looked for the waiter, after some time of not seeing anyone, I looked back at her. She was smiling as she looked down at her phone again, only laughing quietly as I got up to look behind her shoulder. **"What are you doing, princess?"** She looked back at me and showed me her phone, she was on Youtube. "I got a notification from one of my favorite singers and a YouTuber I watch almost religiously." I glanced over to her exposed neck and leaned closer to it, planting a soft kiss against it before taking her phone. **"May I see this?"** She frowned at me and took the phone back, folding her arms across her chest. "Only if you fix your voice, you can't always sound like demon. You'll scared the waiter, who is currently coming over with our food." I cleared my throat and smiled as he came over, I repressed my aura the best I could and acted like Damien. Even down to his irritating smile, gelled back hair, and stupid bowtie. "Hiya, Damien! I have your order ready and you as well Izzy!" I gave Nikki the most genuine smile I could pull off while looking like _him_. "Thank you so much, Nikki. I'm sure we'll enjoy it as much as we usually do. I'll call you back when I'm ready for the check." He set out plates down and smiled nervously as he went to attend to the other customers. I scowled and stared at her once again, watching her dip her french toast into the little syrup cup they provide. As she took a bite, she looked up at me with a confused expression. She chewed for some time before swallowing and speaking, "why aren't you eating?" I looked down at my plate and the glared back at her, cracking my neck before answering her. "Everything doesn't have a real taste to me, the only thing I can taste is chocolate. I'll eat it if you want and since he does require sustenance of some sorts." She nodded and gestured for me to eat something. I picked up the fork and pecked at the food for a while before actually eating some of it, then just to please her, I ate it all at a moderate pace, to seem human enough. Everything tasted foul, salty, rancid, and metallic but in a terrible way filling at the same time, to him.

"Good, now how do you feel?" I scoffed and cleaned the remains off my face with a napkin. **"I feel nothing. I can't feel anything, so here you go, I ate the food."** She smiled and leaned over the table to play in my hair. "Good boy! Why don't you tell me why Damien let you stay out?" She offered a kind smile before getting up and sitting next to me. I looked downwards and twitched violently before gripping her wrist again, this time not to hurt her but to stabilize myself. **"I can't really place why he trusted me for once, but he did this time and I feel better about that I guess. He didn't have to let me stay out, it's not like I was fighting him to let me out, we just talked this time and he let me. I wanted to talk to you Izzy."** I slowly let go of her wrist and looked back up at her, my form shifting back to how I am usually fashioned. She straightened my tie and kissed my cheek, as she patted my chest while rubbing small circles in the same place. "Calm down Dark, you're making me cold." I coughed and twitched violently trying to keep this shell from cracking in front of her, I hugged her tightly just to listen to her breathe. **"I need you to breathe for me, just calmly breathe please. This will help me calm down, Izzy."** I nuzzled my face into her neck and felt her breathe, listening to her exhale and inhale, letting this form calm it's movements. Luckily, no one can really see us that visibly, the only thing others around us can see is Damien hugging Isabelle. This void wasn't visible to those who I didn't wish to perceive it.

I kissed her neck as I moved away from her and looked into her eyes. "Dark, what's wrong? You're fine, see?" She held her arms out and I looked at her body, meticulously. "I'm not hurt, just a bit cold also, where are we?" I just leaned back into my chair and smiled at her. **"This is a place of lost souls and evil thoughts... This is my home. This is my void. I hope you enjoy it in this moment, because you will never see it again."**

She looks around to see everything that I saw, everyone's darkest thoughts what they wanted to do to themselves. One man was hanging by a noose, same for three other women, with claw marks across their throat as if they didn't really want to do it. Remorse, regret, wishing, everything that this fickle humans want in their final moments. A glitched figure was hovering over a decent amount of people, with blood covering their frame, they glitched towards us with a crazed smile and high-pitched giggle. As they inched closer loud wheezing could be heard followed by the same giggle, only this time quieter, they raised their knife and plunged it into the table next to us. She covered her eyes as the figure disappeared but not before shooting me a quick kiss. "I don't want to see anymore! This is depressing as hell, this is all you see, Dark?!" I snapped my fingers and nodded as I motioned for Nikki to give me the check. **”This doesn't depress me, I find it amusing. Humans are such interesting creatures and why aren't you afraid of me?"** She just laughed at me and moved back to where she was sitting previously. "Because you and Damien look a like, only you express less restraint than he does. I like that about you and it's refreshing to say the least, but I will have to figure out why he tried to hide you for so long, I like both sides of him." She simply stated and I stared at her as I handed Nikki my credit card.

 **"Izzy, please. As you already can see that we are nothing alike, he's a honest, caring, and asinine, where as I am cruel, manipulative, and intelligent. Just because we seemingly look alike doesn't mean that we act alike. Not to mention what kind of fun could you possibly have with someone as boring as he is?"** I frowned at her and got up, flicking my hair forwards with just one swift motion. I hate the feeling of gel in my hair and I especially don't like having my hair away from my eyes, it helps hide the dark circles. "Yeah whatever, Dark. You want me and so does he, so I don't care much for your differences. I'll always be able to tell you apart but for right now, since no one is supposed know who you are, slick you hair back and act like you have some sense." I did as she asked with some complaints but if she was either stupid enough or brave enough to talk to a demon like that, then I will listen to an extent.

 **"Now that we've finished breakfast, let's make our way back to the car. We still have a full day ahead of us, do you want him back?"** She nodded and held onto my arm, as I lead her back outside to the car. "If you want to, you can. It is not my place to make you do something you don't want in regards to you and Damien." I smiled as I took out the keys, walking her to her door and unlocked it for her, then getting in through her side. "Wow, that's rude!" I merely shrugged and put the keys in the ignition. **”Either get in or I'm going to run you over.** She slid into her seat and closed her door, I put my seatbelt on and looked at her as she did the same. "I see why he keeps you trapped in his mind, you're a terrible person." She spat and looked out the window.

**_Take her back or I'll kill her right now!_ **

_Yes of course you impatient demon. I hope she thinks fondly of you after this little encounter. Though I must say, you could have been much nicer, she is our best friend after all._

**_I'm going to strangle her then you, if you don't stop being an asshole._ **

_Oh I'm sorry but you did indeed call me asinine, honest, and caring, so I'm trying to live up to your standards. Next time, a little word of advice: Don't fuck it up and definitely do not try to manipulate her. It might go better for you, if you weren't so cruel and didn't you say intelligent? Yes, yes, I believe you did indeed yet nothing you have done in this thus far has been anywhere near intelligent, maybe you should have reserved the title of whom is the most asinine for yourself. Oh, excuse me, was I being to honest there or do you wish for another dose of my honesty? Now, I could care less if that helps you as well or I could play dumb to make you feel like you are actually the intelligent one here. Whichever one will tickle your fancy, I will see if I can preform or I could look for a fuck to give you. Uh-oh, this just in Damien does not possess any fucks to give to Dark as of now, please check back in never._

**_The only fuck you have is like your virginity, you keep trying to give it to someone but no one wants it._ **

_At least I do not have to rely on manipulation to get women into bed with me._

**_That's it! I didn't have to feed you! I did it cause I was trying to be nice and I wanted her to see that I'm not heartless! If you can't RESPECT me then I'll leave!_ **

_Good riddance._

I placed my hand atop of hers. "Excuse him, please. I can't believe you actually put up with him for that long, Isabelle." Her demeanor completely changed as she held onto my hand, whipping her head around to look me in the eyes. "Damien! Its still Izzy! I'm happy your back though, also you aren't allowed to be mad at yourself anymore, not if it brings him out." I chuckled and started the car, backing out and getting on the road, taking us to our next destination. "There is a complete difference from me being mad at myself and having him force himself out. I was mad but I refuse to let my emotions get the best of me. You know that about me, I never act until I have thought it through entirely." She makes a noise of agreement and I turned on the radio, listening to whatever came on as my mind cleared. "So what did you two do? You looked upset and he was enraged, so clearly things were said to educe those responses." I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb, bringing it to my mouth so I could kiss it. "He threatened to run me over and I was completely over him at that point. Did you know that all he sees is macabre?" She misprized and I nibbled her pinky, making her giggle softly.

"Yes and I hate seeing it everyday or hell whenever he takes over, it is never fun. I'm sorry that you had to witness that." I kissed each nail on her finger and kissed the palm, licking it, then kissed it again. "What are you doing? This isn't something you usually do, Damien." I nibbled her wrist and smiled while feathering kisses down her vein. "Being spontaneous and less boring also I feel good. I feel **_really_** good right now." She pulled her hand away and picked my hand up, towards her mouth from what I could see out of my peripheral vision. "How good do you feel, Damie?" She sucked on my middle finger, swirling her tongue around the tip, keeping constant pressure on it. "As good as you want to make me feel." She bit down on my finger lightly, scrapping her teeth against it as she slid my finger almost completely out of her mouth then sucked it back in. I had to pay attention to the road as much as I wanted to pull over. She pulled my finger out with a 'pop' noise and I placed my hand on hers again. "We mustn't continue that, I really want to pull over and mess up that beautiful make-up." I listened to her softly sigh and felt her hand tighten around mine.

"Is something the matter?" She shrugged and went back to her phone. I made a sharp turn and it knocked her head into my shoulder, making her groan. I pulled over into an empty parking lot to make sure she was fine. "Dude what happened?" She rubbed her face and kissed her temple in apology. "There was a cat crossing the street and I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt it. I'm so sorry that was completely abrupt and that I hurt you, also this is coincidentally the way to the mall." I hugged her tighter and kissed her over and over. "Is the cat okay though? Did you see if it made it to the other side?" I looked at my side mirror and saw her on the other side with kittens. "Yes. Thankfully, she was reunited with her kittens but it looks like they're strays." She gasped and bounced jubilantly. "Can we adopt them?" I pulled away from her and laughed at her optimistic attitude. "Why are you laughing? I love cats and I want a kitty!" I hushed myself and tapped the back of her seat. "We could go get one from a shelter but we cannot just grab strays, lord knows what type of diseases they could have or if they've eaten something that we can't supply." She cocked her eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something but closed it afterwards. "If you were wondering, I meant human flesh. They would have to be put down if that were the case." I leaned back and ruffled her hair as she gave me the most confused expression possible. "Wait what?" I couldn't believe she had never heard of something like that. "Of course. If any animal goes without food for long enough and stumble across a corpse be it an animal or human corpse they will eat it to satiate their hunger. Once they have had a taste, you can't bring them back to regular food. It is just the nature of things, even dogs, birds, and hamsters would eat you if they were hungry enough. Hell, hamsters eat their young for the same reason, as well as stress, and scent confusion, I believe. That is the only reason as to why I said we can get one from a shelter, if you want. I personally want a black labrador retriever but I'll hold that for a later date."

"Again, you somehow manage to make things creepy! Though yeah we can go to the shelter and pick up a lovely little kitten." I nodded and pulled out of the empty lot, getting back on the road to the mall. Glancing at my watch, the time was close to 2 PM. _We're making good time, if we keep this up then we can go to the beach, the restaurant, then if we have time afterwards the shelter. I hope we have time, I really do want to see her happy and I might actually get that dog._ Turning the radio on to a random station, stopping when I heard the g note of Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. I've always had a soft spot for this song, maybe because I grew up without a father and I wished for him to come back for so long. I love listening to it in my spare time as well, whenever I work in the study this is the first song I choose to play, it just helps me get my brain going. The only downside being, I haven't a song that will help me sleep. I can't count how many times I woke up covered in a blanket with my face on my desk in the study or while sitting on the couch with work on the coffee table, the worst one being when I passed out while sitting at the dining room table. I felt terrible because William had to carry me upstairs and Celine had to reassure our mother that I had just had a long night, which was inherently true but it was never the whole truth. Dark would keep me up with flashing images of destruction, death, agony, and mayhem, certain things he would show me, I have no idea how he even got that information to begin with. Some things that even textbooks, wikipedia pages, and encyclopedias do not contain, that's what kept me up at night. I wondered how he could have possibly got this information, nothing I did made it better, I've tried drugs, I've tried hypnosis, and even other forms of crazed remedies for insomnia, nothing has worked at all.

I made one last turn, this time gently and we were at the local mall, Sanguine Orchid. I pulled up into a free parking space closest to the mall, not even daring to go into a handicapped spot. I feel like people who are fully able should not even think about parking there, it just simply is not right. "Shall we?" I examine her expression and tap her shoulder lightly. "Yeah?" She looked up and turned towards me. "Oh! We're here, sorry. What did you say?" I dissolved into laughter again, giving her soft tittering kisses on her nose. "I said, shall we? What are you doing, sweetie?" She considered showing me and I patiently leaned back, still tittering quietly. Her face was ridden with scarlet as her eyes darted between the mall and her phone. "You know what? It's a surprise! I'll meet you inside!" She hastily unbuckled herself, unlocked her door and ran towards the building. "Well don't hurt yourself, just to get out. I would not have chased you." I turned the car off, unbuckled myself, grabbed my keys, unlocked my door, opened it, then got out of my car, going over to her side to lock the door then close it, making my way back to my side. I locked my door and closed it, before walking in her direction. _I wonder what the secret is, it has to be something amazing if it garnered that response from her. It could also be on the same caliber as the gift I have for her, interesting._

I met up with her and rested my hand on her shoulder. "Hi sweetie," I kissed the top of her head, leaning in towards her ear, "what was the surprise you had for me?" She glanced up at me and put her phone on sleep mode. "I'll show you once I've gotten it, I'm going on the escalator. Do you need to as well?" I gestured for her to go and I watched her walk away. I made my way to Maria's Diamond Sea, swinging the door open, it was a quaint little shop filled with jewelry cases, stocked with a plethora of gem selections and various different types of watches as well. I might purchase one for William, he always seems to lose track of time. A planner, heart-shaped locket, and a new pair of red spenders, the ones he's wearing are getting worn. I rung the bell on the counter and while I waited for someone, I surveyed their watch selection, trying to find a red and black or even black and pink digital watch for him. A G-Shock G-8900SC-1R red and black digital watch caught my eye, it had everything he could possibly need, easy to read numbers down to the second as well, a alarm that you can mute, a date for when he forgets, and best of all different, an illumination feature and basic AM/PM feature, this was perfect for him. A tap from above broke me from my examination as I raised myself to the person's eye level, I was greeted by a young man and an inhumanly wide smile.

"Welcome to Maria's Diamond Sea! Is there anything I can help you with sir?" His smile fell flat as he picked at his nail beds. At first glance he looks a bit odd, with lilac tinted hair and milky eyes. His skin is paler than death itself, and there are dark purple rings around the man's eyes, making them appear sunken in. He's skinny and frail, flesh almost translucent. Taking notice of his spastic movements and twitching upper lip. He appears to be blind, watching as his cloudy eyes darted around the shop then centered on me. "Hello sir," was all I could think of as he snapped at me, then pointed to his name tag. "Sorry, Robert. I was taken aback by your appearance, you look very intriguing." He bit his inner cheek and shrugged nonchalantly. "What are you in for? Call me Robbie and thanks people just say I look crazy or scary, first time I've ever been called intriguing." He held out his hand and I firmly grasped it, his skin was cold as I shook his hand, letting go before it became too awkward. "I've come for my order that I placed a week ago. I would like this watch as well, if it isn't too much trouble." He grabbed out the watch and walked over to the cash register, his attire wasn't something you'd see in an establishment like this. He was wearing round neck long sleeve black and white striped t-shirt, that covered half his hands and baggy blue jeans with black military boots. The neck of his shirt was ripped from left to the center, letting the fabric just sit there and my eye twitch as I wanted to sow it up. "What's your name, sir?" I gazed at him and smiled nervously. "Um... Damien Fischbach." He stopped and looked at me with a tense expression. "Damien? Don't you have something more important than coming to this little shop?" I leaned against the counter and lazily smiled. "No. I'm on a date and the jewelry is for her, so as of right now, nothing is more important than her. Not to mention I'm personal friends with the owner of the little shop." His eyes widened and he looked through the folders, quickly. "No need to rush, Robbie. She's doing other things right now, so I have time." He laughed and still continued at the same speed. "I'm not rushing or anything this is how I naturally move. Ah! Fischbach, here we go! Jaysus Christ that's a lot of money to spend on someone! Are you planing to marry this chick?" The cost stupefied him and I shook my head and leaned closer to him.

"No, not at all. She's my best friend of ten years, I wanted to treat her for her birthday." He dropped the folder and scrambled to pick it all up. "Whoa! I wish someone would spend this kinda money on me for just some day of the year." I straightened myself and tapped his shoulder. "I'll buy you anything you want, Robbie." He placed the folder on the counter and went into the back of the store. I continued to stare at the watch, setting the time and date as he came back with two black velvet boxes. One being a earring case and the other holding a pendant. "Why would you even want to spend money on a stranger?" He set the boxes down and I looked them over. I pointed to his student identification. "You will be going to the same college as I. So as a greeting to a new classmate, I want to buy you something of your own choosing." I dug into my pocket to get my wallet as he rung up the watch. "A car." I looked up at him and gave him my credit card. "What kind? I could get you a toy car with that description alone." I got him to giggle and I laughed as well. "Well I've never had the money to buy one so I dunno what kind I want. I have to confirm your order by the way and ask for your phone number." I nodded as he slipped me a piece of paper and pen, I wrote my phone number down and gave it back. "Thanks, I'll text you later once I figure it out. Now for your order! A Victorian double heart pendant set with Cabochon Moonstone with diamond cluster and ribbon surmounting the heart. Mounted in silver and yellow gold, measuring 2.5 centimeters by 2.2 centimeters, the total price is $4,182.71 with shipping and handling. This Moonstone Sapphire cluster flower earrings, these flower motif earrings center a fine round Cabochon-cut moonstone surrounded by Calibre-cut Sapphires, mounted in 18 karat white gold. The two moonstones weighing 9.95 total karats and 36 sapphires weighing 4.65 total karats. The diameter of each one is 0.6 inches with the price being $7,650. The total of this purchase is $11,832.71." I nodded and handed him my credit card. 

"The watch is how much? Also yes the order is completely correct, thank you." He shook his head. "No the pleasure is all mine, Damien. The watch is way cheaper than this stuff, gimme a sec to figure out its price." I watched as he read underneath the watch. "Its $185 and not really your colour." I shrugged with a slight smile. "It's for a friend of mine, though I must agree. Red is not my colour, I more prefer blue well technically cyan." He seemed to take no notice of that as his mind was focused on other things. "Credit card number." I nodded and typed it in then pressed the enter button. "Thanks and everything is in order, so here you go Damien." He put everything in a black plastic bag and handed it to me, waving to me as I left. I of course waved back and after I closed the door, I hovered for a moment. He started to bang his fist against the counter and it looked like he had collapsed, while covering his ears. I rushed back in and jumped over the counter, landing on my right hand next to him. After setting myself down away from him, I held him to my chest. "Are you okay, Robbie?" He pushed me to the ground and made a ghastly expression as he screamed at me. He pinned my wrists to my side, he quieted himself and shock was the only expression that he could make. "Damien! Shit, I'm so sorry." He quickly moved away from me and I sat up, dusting my suit off. "Never mind me, are you okay?" He nodded and scratched behind his ear, as his pearl eyes frantically moved around. "You don't seem okay, Robbie. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"Yeah like I'm supposed to tell a complete stranger my entire life story! Get out please, I have to get ready to go home. Marianne's shift starts soon and I don't want to be in her way." I hesitated for a second before hugging him again. "I'm sorry for being rude, I'll leave you alone but don't forget to text me later." He hugged me back and even his breath was cold. _What is he?_ "I will but it might be tomorrow, I have some stuff today." I let him go and flipped back over the counter. "Great, I'll talk to you soon. Adieu, Robbie." This time I didn't stay instead I went to find a store where I could find a planner. I should have gotten the locket there but I'll wait until Robbie leaves, I don't want to be a nuisance. I looked around before stopping in front of a candy store, Sweet Delights. _This must be new, I haven't seen it here before. I might go in with Isabelle later._ I continued to walk around and stopped in front of a retail store, Eclipse. _Shouldn't something be covering it?_ I twittered to myself and walked inside, the first thing that hit me was the candles. Caramel apple, pumpkin, cherry blossom, lavender, vanilla, and piña colada. _I might end up spending more than I thought in here, if I can find the candle aisle._ I perambulate around this store, making sure to read the signs so that I didn't get lost. Surprisingly this store was actually bigger than I thought, maybe that is why it's called Eclipse, because the exterior hides how large the interior is. I went down the crafts aisle and made sure to focus on getting a planner as the candles tempted me in their direction. A simple red lather planner caught my eye and I went to pick it up along with a 10 pack of pens. "Maybe he'd like coloured pens instead of just black ones but I have no idea if he'd like this at all." Someone beside me cleared their throat and I slowly turned towards them. "Hiya sir! Would you like some help with that?" He was loud but nothing that I wasn't used to considering, William and Dark were loud people. "Yes," I scanned his name tag, "Seán." He looked at me as I showed him both packs. "I simply cannot decide on which one my friend would enjoy. His favorite colours are black, red, and pink but I don't see a reason to get him all these colours, if I know he might just use only three of them." He grabbed the black pack and threw it back in the proper section. "Just go with this one! Even if he just uses t'ree of them then you can use some of the others or give 'em to another friend! Make sense?" I nodded and tucked both items under my arm. "Thank you, Seán. Could you help me get to the candle aisle?" He rested his hand on my shoulder and just started walking.

"Please call me Jack also are the candles for a friend as well?" He laughed as I located the scent, seeming to follow it like a hound. "No this is for me, Jack. I love scented candles, they just manage to calm me down so easily. The delicate aroma that wafts through the air, the wonderful memories each scent brings you, for me the mood has to be just right to reach some form of zen and candles just do that for me." He scratched the back of his head and giggled. "You're crazy but I can't say that doesn't sound nice. My older cousin loves candles as well, he just collects them though. He literally doesn't light any of them, its weird and I tried asking him about it but he just brushes me off then slams the door. By the way I never asked your name." I leaned up and held out my hand. "Damien Fischbach, its nice to make your acquaintance Jack." He latched on and gave me a proper handshake. "Awesome! Dude you're basically a celebrity around here! I see you went down to that little jewelry shop, did you meet my little cousin, Robbie?" I stared at him and let go of his hand. "Yes I did. He was very nice up until he had some sort of panic attack." He awkwardly chuckled. "Banging his fists against something the falling the ground while covering his ears?" I nodded. "Great I have to deal with that when my shift is over but don't worry that just what he does when he gets overwhelmed by someone or something. You didn't do anything wrong, Damien. He has some troubles processing certain things but that doesn't mean he's stupid, he just moves at a different pace than we do." I left out the part where he screamed at me, on purpose. I did not want to worry him about that. "I understand. Does that mean you are going to the same college as he is when the school year starts?" He gave me thumbs up and I combed through my hair. "I offered to buy him a car, could that be the reason he freaked out?" He stuttered a bit before getting something out. "Damien why did ya offer to buy him a car?!" His eyes were wide with shock or amazement.

"I said I would buy him anything he wanted and same goes for you as well. He said that he wanted a car and I gave him my phone number, so that he could text me the details." He rested a hand on my shoulder with a bright smile. "Thanks for the offer but I don't want or need anything at all! I have a loving family and wonderful friends, what more could a guy ask for? Money can't always buy happiness, Damien. I'm happy that you decided to give him something and even thought to offer me anything. That's a lot of candles dude!" His entire train of thought was sidetracked by the amount of candles I grabbed from the shelves. "It's actually not that many, some of them are duplicates. Also yes if that is what you want then I will respect that, Jack. Could you maybe get me a basket if that isn't an inconvenience for you?" He lifted his hand and turned to leave, "its my job so no its not a problem at all! I'll be back in a minute!" With that he left as I stood there looking around at the other cleaning supplies. "I need to remember the suspenders and maybe get some red velvet cake for later." Just as I said that a flash of bright green and red pasted by me, before I could focus my eyes on the figure they were gone. "I told you to stop running in the store!" Jack screamed and looked at me with basket in hand. "Sorry if that was loud. Here you go!" I grabbed the basket, placing it on the floor and filling it up with the candles, pens, and planner. "Thank you but you are completely fine, Jack. I have dealt with plenty of loud people in my life and can you help me find suspenders?" He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. "You have a weird list of shit, Damien." I laughed and he joined in. "This again is for my friend, his other ones are getting worn. So I plan to buy him new red ones and maybe dye the pink ones back red." The flash ran past me but Jack grabbed their arm. "I said stop running in this store or I will fucking kick you out, Jackie. I don't care if you're in a rush or whatever you're doing, you are going to hurt someone if you don't listen to me." The intensity of his voice made the other back away, then walk in the completely opposite direction.

He looked over at me as a spark of gold died down in his eyes. "Sorry about that again! Now to the clothing section!" He chuckled as I followed behind him. "Who was that?" He actually ignored that and changed the topic. "Why would you dye the pink ones if it's one of his favorite colours?" Clearly he did not want to talk about that fellow at the moment. "You're right, I should leave it alone. He might like to keep the pink ones, thank you." He just continued to lead me where I wished to go. The silence was almost damning, I tried to occupy myself with my surroundings but the question still hovered in my head. "Do ya really want to know?" He stopped in front of the suspenders and glared at me. "Yes if it isn't too much trouble." He eyed me with a scowl that soon turned into a bright beam. "Nothing is too much trouble, Damien! Jackie is another student going to Frangipani and he keeps running around so that he hurry back home. I don't really know why but I can't have him hurting customers just cause he's in a rush." I grab a nice pair of suspenders and put them in the basket. "I concur. Can you help me get some red velvet cake?"

"Now this list is getting criminal dude! But hell yeah let's get some cake!" He jubilantly jumped up and grabbed my hand, leading me quickly to the dessert section. As he was leading me, I saw a maroon tie and grabbed it off the hanger placing it in my basket. _Maybe this will be a suitable present for Dark once we are able to talk alone._

Within minutes we were in the dessert section and I had to steady myself before trying to walk. "I got excited and moved you too fast, my bad!" His thin lips curled into a rueful grin, his eyes seemingly doing the same whilst he combed through his messy espresso brown hair. "It is perfectly alright Jack, I could see you were very excited about this." His gunmetal blue eyes scanned the area, laced with excitement, I watched as his pupils dilated from the intake of his surroundings. "You really like cake don't you?" He nodded and I grabbed a two slice cake container, placing it in my basket. Tapping his shoulder to get his face away from the freezer door. "I can buy you some ice cream cake, if you want." He waved me off and scratched his beard. "Nah there isn't a need my shift is nowhere near over, I wouldn't want it to melt. Thanks again for offering but you really don't need to buy me anything, I'm working to get money to save up not spend on things my mom can make at home for cheaper. Is that the last thing you needed?" I rested my hand on his shoulder and gazed into his eyes. "Yes this is the last thing, thank you so much for your help Jack, I hope to see you soon." I pulled my phone out and scrolled through my settings to find my number then showed him. "You can text me later on. Just to talk if you want, I am always free for a chat." He took out his own phone and typed in my number, giving me a little 'hi' text. I saved his number under Seán/Jack and waved to him as I walked to the registers, he gave me a little wave as well with a concerning comportment as he picked up a call.

I had to ignore it and keep walking forward. Once I got to the register I spotted a familiar face. "Hello Jackie." His head snapped to my position and he gave me a dismissive wave. He was wearing red and black flannel with a baggy white shirt, navy blue jean capris, and black timberland boots. Sapphire geode plugs in his ears, a bracelet on his left wrist and a blue lace choker around his neck. I placed my hand on his arm and he pushed me away. "What the fuck is your deal?! Leave me alone you bastard!" He had such pretty central heterochromia. There are two colours in the iris; the central zone of his iris is amber and the mid-peripheral zone was red, with the blue outer colour being his true eye colour. His eyes were filled with rage as he backed away from me, I cleared my throat and gripped his arm tight. "Is that anyway to talk to someone you nearly ran over?" He stopped and scanned me over, his thick framed black glasses casted glare over his eyes. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry! My friend is sick and I'm in a hurry to get back. Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and let his arm go. "I'm perfectly fine and I hope your friend gets better. Miss may I have a piece of paper?" She nodded and handed it to me with a pen, I wrote my phone number down and gave it to him. "Call me if you need anything and I mean anything at all, I will not hesitate to come and help you." He shoved it in his pocket and finished up at the register, waving at me as he rushed out of the store. I rested my basket on the conveyor belt and smiled at the cashier. "You handled that very well, he comes in all the time and runs around to get stuff. Only Jack really stands up to him but that was impressive." She steadily rung up the items and I grabbed a peppermint ChapStick to add to the items. "Thank you and I could tell he was trying to tend to someone, after Jack grabbed his arm I got to see what was in his basket. He literally had one of every kind of medicine in there, either he has no idea how to take care of someone or those two gallons of orange juice have magic in them. Though for a lean guy like himself, he is exceptionally strong." She laughed and I looked at her name tag, Ximena. "You're silly and this is a weird combination of items." She smiled.

_Why do people keep saying that? This can't possibly be that strange._

**_Damn, she is a sexy Latina!_ **

_No you are not going to do that, Dark._

**_I have done nothing wrong, Damien. I'm just making an observation, nothing more, nothing less._ **

_That better be the only thing, Dark._

**_Scout's honour! Thanks for the tie as well, it will look wonderful with my suit._ **

_You have never been a boy scout also you're welcome, Dark._

"Most of it is for a friend, the only things that are for me is the candles. The cake is something I plan to share with my date." She laughed and showed me the price. I slid my credit card into the machine and typed in the code and pulled it out after confirming my purchase. "Ximena. That's such a pretty name, do you by chance know what it means?" She slowly smiled. "It means listener and thank you! Most people don't even try to pronounce it let alone get it right on the first go." She gave me my bags and a wave as I grabbed all of them then left the store. I lazily glanced at my watch and looked up as someone hugged me from behind. "Hey there! What'cha buy?" I placed my hand over hers and removed them, turning to her. "Assorted things. Most of it is for William, some of it is for you and the candles are mine." She didn't seem to be carrying anything but then again that purse is very large. "Great! Can I have your keys, I need to put some stuff in the car." I pointed to my left pocket and she dug into it, grabbing out my keys then leaving. I walked back to the jewelry store and opened the door, luckily he wasn't there anymore. "Damien! What can I do you for?" Marianne greeted me as usual and I set the bags down, giving her a hug. "I need a heart shaped locket for William." She gestured for me to look at their selection. "Are you finally confessing?" She snarkily said and sneered. "No you crazy girl, it is to hold a picture of he and Celine. Why would I be trying to confess anything to my sister's boyfriend?" She giddly rushed behind the counter and picked out a gold locket, engraved with the words. 'Always in my heart.'

"I love it. Can you put it in a red velvet box then bag it up?" She nodded after she rung it up and did as I asked, I gave her my credit card. "It's $69.95. Are you sure you wish to proceed with this purchase?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course I do." She gave me the bag and my credit card afterwards. "You're all set! I hope you have a great day Damien!" She quickly waved and I picked the other bags back up. "Same to you Marianne." I opened the door to leave and headed for the exit to drop off these bags in the trunk. Isabelle walked back in as I noticed she was looking around like someone was following her. "I need to go to the car and what's wrong, Izzy?" She jumped and opened the door to help me get out. "Nothing much, I heard a weird noise." She walked beside me with haste. I could keep up just because my legs were longer than hers. Once we were at the car and she opened the trunk, I unloaded the bags, making sure that the heavier things went at the bottom and the lighter things went on top. I held on to the jewelry and held out my hand, she gave me back my keys and I closed the trunk. I walked over to her side and opened the door, grabbing out my briefcase, unlocking the combination and putting the bags inside. My backpack was on the floor in the backseat, I threw my briefcase back there as well. "Damien I saw a candy store in there, wanna check it out?" I got out of the car and leaned against the roof. "Sure I wanted to take you anyways." I closed the door and locked it back up. I held my hand out and she eagerly took it, interlocking our fingers together. "What were you up to, sweetie?" She bashfully covered her face and giggled.

"I just bought some stuff, nothing too crazy. I did get a couple of things solely for you though." I hummed and ruffled her hair. "Oh do tell." She playfully hit my arm and grinned. "You'll find out when we get back to the mansion."

_Now I have to deal with my own ruthless curiosity until I get back home. This is going to be hellish..._

**_It could be downright anything, Damien. I can't possibly imagine what all she could have bought in what? An hour?_ **

_Shut up! Just sit down and shut the fuck up, Dark._

**_Of course. Excuse me, I have something to do anyways. We'll talk at home, Damien._ **

"Same thing goes for a couple of things I bought. I meant to ask you, do you mind me calling you sweetie or sweetheart?" She leaned against my arm. "No not at all. I've been trying to figure out what to call you for a while, plenty of little nicknames have popped up into my head but none of them really sounded good to me. I'd give you a hint about what I got if you give me a hint about what you got for me." Glancing over to her as she just smiled brightly, her breathing steadily raising her chest and shoulders. "No you have to earn that hint or you could just wait until we get into my bedroom." She gasped and punched my arm. "Damien! You can't just say stuff like that in public. That's so inappropriate!" Her bashful mien was all I needed to see before I walked behind her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I never meant for it to be dirty at all, I was being serious. I planned to show you what I bought when we arrived in my bedroom." I felt her place my hands around her waist and over her stomach. "You're fine Damien, I'm still not used to hearing you say things like that. It's so weird to hear someone as refined and sweet as you are be sexual or act sexually. I guess it just goes to show how much I never paid attention to the different aspects of your personality." I rested my chin atop her head and kissed her once again. "We were friends at the time and I struggled against Dark, seeing as to how if anything sexual would take place, he always wanted take over the conversation. Not to mention, my main priority in our relationship was making sure that you felt comfortable, happy and welcome in our home. I never expected to become friends with such a wonderful woman, let alone be on a date with you. I am so pleased that you would have even considered me a suitable date for you. I feel so unworthy to be with you as of now and even if you feel the same way, I assure you that is simply not true. The reason why I insist that you make me feel unworthy is because, I have so many flaws that you have seen and even to this day I have not found one single flaw anywhere on you or in you. Your personality is absolutely lovely, your voice is like angels singing in my ears, I haven't the words to describe your body and let alone your soul. While I am merely a man, you are a goddess and I plan to treat you that way forever. This is why I even get out of bed in the morning to talk to you, play with you, laugh with you, I let you take up my time because I cannot imagine anyone else I would want to spend my day with. I genuinely love everything about you, Isabelle Amara Lejeune."

She turned around and hugged me close to her. "Merci beaucoup, Damien." I raised my head up and gave her a proper hug, stroking the back of her head. "No thank you for being here for me even through all of my and Dark's bullshit. I was almost sure you would have asked me to take you home after the stunt he pulled at the cafe." I gently moved her away from my chest to look into her eyes. "No way! I told you he wasn't going to ruin this date back at my apartment, I was being completely honest. Though it did scare me a little when he said he'd run me over." A pang of pain rushed throughout my chest causing me to wheeze. "I would love to check out that candy store. I apologize for cutting this conversation short Izzy." I managed to get something out and give her a peck on the lips. "Why did you wheeze?" I peered down at her with a wary smile. "I have no idea as to why but a sudden pain panged through my chest. I don't feel bad it was just so sudden that it frightened me, you do not have to worry about it though. I don't feel faint or ill in anyway, it could have been Dark messing with me." That didn't lessen her worry, instead it clearly worsened it. "Is he okay? Are you okay? I may not understand everything about your condition but I know that can't be good." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before kissing her nose. "I'm fine sweetie. I'll talk to him later on about what it was but we will sort this out trust me. Please don't worry, I really do not want you to worry about it." She sighed with giggles in between. "Fine and you don't have to beg me, it's very unflattering for you." I feigned a hurt gasp but almost immediately devolved into a giggle fit. I lead her back inside the mall and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey dude my bad, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The man that I ran into was wearing a shirt that showed off the search engine, Bing. "You're fine sir." He held out his hand and I gave him a handshake then he moved on to Isabelle, giving her one as well. "Bingham Hcraes but call me Bing." He introduced himself and I couldn't place how to spell his last name. "Damien Fischbach and this is Isabelle. May I ask how you spell your last name?" He laughed as he propped himself against his skateboard. "Technically you just asked dude but it's H-c-r-a-e-s and the 'H' is silent so it just sounds like Craze." I blinked in surprise at his answer, I would have never guessed that's how it was spelled. "Thank you, Bing." I guess that explains his shirt choice but that leaves one question. "What's the origin of your last name?" Isabelle bumped into me and he waved at her. "No it's cool little lady! I'm used to people asking this question, it's Latin but there is no real definition." I nodded slowly and looked at her. "That's so cool, Bing. I've never heard anything like it, that's so interesting!" I exclaimed and they laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Damien you're such a nerd!" I scoffed at her and he laughed even louder, holding his stomach as hunched over on his skateboard. "I'm not I just think it's a cool last name! Izzy come on, you know its cool!" I tried to defend myself the best I could but they continued to laugh. "Dude that's adorable! No one has ever responded like that, you're awesome!" He spoke through giggles as he wiped tears from his eyes. "You two are terrible people, I know when I'm not wanted." I played like I was hurt and walked away from them. "No dude! You're good man!" He rushed over to me and hugged me from behind and she hugged me from the front, encasing me in a large hug sandwich. "Damien I know you're an amazing actor but don't do that to me!" I smirked and reached behind me to play with his hair while giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "The candy shop that's where we were heading before we ran into you, Bing." They both let me go and she latched onto my arm. He hopped on his skateboard and rode in circles around us as we walked towards Sweet Delights. "So how did you two lovebirds meet?" A question that I didn't mind answering but some others weren't easy to answer. "We've been friends for a decade and just now started to date." He winked at me and I smiled back. "Cool! I came to visit my friend, he works at the store you two are heading to so, I'm tagging along! It's not too much of a bother is it?" I shook my head and waved it off. "No problem at all. We would enjoy the company." She gave him a thumbs up and he did a kick flip as he exclaimed his excitement.

"Dude you two are awesome! My friend's name is Oli, he's fucking dope and loves sunflowers, kittens, and sunshine. Keep that in mind if you wanna strike up a convo!" Listening to him talk about his friend made me smile, he was just so happy with their relationship. "Oh yeah! I need to mention this! Oli isn't just my friend but he's my cousin as well! Some people assume that we're a couple cause of the way I speak about him! I just love him so much, he's so adorable! He's like Chase! That's my bro but not like my actually brother but a close friend!" I nodded along as he continued to speak about them both. I overlooked his appearance as well, nothing was out of the ordinary aside from the fact that he was wearing sunglasses indoors. "Bing, why are you wearing sunglasses?" He stopped and picked up his skateboard, walking beside me. "I have terrible light sensitivity, so I wear them. Some people assume its because I want to look cool and they do make me look sick but that's the real reason." I smiled brightly. "I have never seen orange lens sunglasses, where did you get them?" He looked over at me and returned the smile. "They're specially made just for me, they aren't sold in regular stores." We exchanged a look before Izzy stopped in front of the store. "Dope! Let's go on in!" He rushed in and I held the door open for her. "Sah dude!" The man behind the counter looked up with an increasing smile on his face.

"Bee! What's up?" He came from behind the counter to hug the other. "I'm here to see you, Oli! Also to get some gum and gummy worms." The younger one giggled and Izzy began to walk around the store as I watched their interaction. "Sour or sweet?" Bing cocked his eyebrow with a full blown smile. "Is there even any other flavor but sour?" The other nodded and giggled as he put a sunflower in Bing's hair. "Yes and the sweet gummy worms are the originals. Come on, lets get you that candy." They went off in a completely different direction than Izzy and I. I met up with her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What do you want? I definitely want some dark chocolatey goodness." She tapped my forehead with a pack of skittles, I grabbed it and tucked it under my arm. "What else do you want **_princess_**?" She looked up at me with a hurt expression. "Why do you have to be so friendly? This is suppose to be a date, not just an outing between friends. What's up with you and not paying attention to things that I do?" I kissed her forehead and turned her around. "I enjoy making new friends and meeting new people, also because some of the people who work here are going to the college I plan on going to later this year. I know that this is a date but it would have been rude to just tell him to leave us alone, if he is just heading in the same direction as us. How am I not paying attention to you? That's all I've been doing, just because I have been talking to others doesn't mean that I have not noticed you. You have been scrolling through your phone, texting others, looking at make-up, and reading all the latest gossip about a celebrity. Just because you think I am ignoring you does not mean I am." A knock against the aisle made us both look up. "Sorry to disturb but I am here to make sure that customers find what they have come in for. Is everything satisfactory so far?" We nodded and he walked out of view, going back to talk to Bing. "I'm sorry its just weird how you act towards others whenever I'm around." I cupped her chin and kissed her gently, then giving her little pecks across her freckles. "With or without you being near me, this is how I act. I enjoy being social and trust me, I don't have eyes for anyone but you. Just because I am bisexual doesn't mean I'm a whore or disloyal in anyway. I apologize for letting believe that I was ignoring you, Izzy." She kissed me back and pulled my tuxedo closer to her, deepening the kiss.

I pulled her hair to the left exposing her neck giving her a simple peck. "We're here to get candy, we can finish this up at the mansion." She let me go and I moved away to other section with the chocolate. "Oh and do get whatever you want, I don't mind eating candy with you in the car." I loosened my bowtie, taking it off then pocketing it. "Okay!" She sounded as I unbuttoned the top two buttons and fanned myself with the collar. "Hello Damien, Bing mentioned you. My name is Oliver Emorhc, nice to meet you. It's spelled E-m-o-r-h-c and pronounced emerse or immerse, whichever is simpler for you. Is there anything you need help with?" His voice was more monotonous with me than with Bingham, well considering they are family and to him we are complete strangers that does play a part in this. "Very interesting last name Oliver. Damien Fischbach, nice to meet you as well. As for the last question, yes please." He stiffly held out his hand and I did the same, giving him an awkward handshake. His hands were much colder than anyone else's hand that I have ever shook. He also didn't seem to blink whatsoever, those golden eyes pierced into me as I let his hand go, it sounds as if he was whirring. "What do you need help with Damien? I heard that you were interested in our chocolate selection, they are in the refrigerator area. Follow me." I followed suit and he was almost inhuman, he kept himself completely straight, his eyes were otherworldly, and just the sound of his voice made me worry. He carried a streak of the same sunflower yellow as his shirt in the front his hair, the shirt had a 'G' on it that seemed to glow faintly. Still, he carried a smile on his face. He is a very interesting person indeed. "Here you go. Now to help out the young lady you brought in. When you are finished or become confused you can find me at the register. Goodbye." He left me there and I looked around at all the different selections. I found several different types of organic dark chocolates, reading over the ingredients before taking them. A tap on my shoulder made me turn around. "A bag for you items. Take it." He took the chocolate out of my hands and placed it all in the bag then put it in my hand. "Thank you, Oliver." He turned on his heel and walked away. "You're welcome." He said blankly before leaving my view.

I finished collecting what I wanted and followed Izzy's giggles, seeing Bing sitting down on his skateboard on his phone. _Who or what is making her laugh?_ I peeked down the aisle she was in, she and Oliver were joking around and laughing. He noticed me and stopped immediately, eying me as she turned around I made myself completely visible. "Please don't stop cause of me, I was just curious. I'm going to get some gum, what flavor do you want Izzy?" I watched her play with her hair. "Watermelon or pineapple. Actually two packs of both please, I wanna share with Celine." I nodded and made my way to that section of the store. Bing got up and took out his headphones. "Sup dude, where's the little lady?" I grabbed what she asked for and got some spearmint for myself. "With Oliver, they're talking to each other. He is surprisingly stiff around me but very laid back with her, why do you think that is?" He blew a large bubble and handed me some strawberry gum. "Spearmint is so boring! Try this or orange even, spice it up a bit. Also we know who you are so he's gonna be stiff, especially since he's nervous around you. Dame, you realize that some people actually view you as this big celebrity and just seeing you stroll around with that pretty young thing makes you seem more human and not just a news article or magazine cover or calendar page. Don't mind him too much, it is so adorable when he's nervous and seriously, you can't be this boring with your gum choices." I stared at him in awe and put the gum away, instead opting for a more adventurous flavors. Blue raspberry and green apple. "Thank you for explaining and I will try these out." He smiled and grabbed the spearmint gum, handing it to me. "If you don't like those, then go back this! I just wanted you to try something new. I hope you enjoy though, I wanna hear all about it too! Here's my phone number, call me later but I gotta go Emi needs me."

"I hope she's fine and seriously thank you, Bing." He gave me a pat on the back and a smirk. "Its a boy. Oli's older brother its his nickname and he hates it. Gotta go! Bye Dame!" He gave me a short wave and hopped on his skateboard, leaving the store. I glanced art the piece of paper in my hand. I dug into my pocket and held onto my phone, typing in his number and saving it under Bing Hcraes. I'll text him later once I have some free time, well in actuality when I can't sleep, I just hope he'd be up at that time and if not then I'll just work in my study. I tucked my phone away then walked back over to them, wrapping my arm around her waist, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Are you done Damien?" I nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Oliver may I say something?" He began to walk away but gestured for us to follow him. "Yes. Go ahead Damien. By the way, she is a lovely person and beautiful too." I smiled at her. "Thank you yet I can say that I have thought and said this aplenty. I wished to know as to why you are so nervous with me? I'm merely human after all as are you." He stopped in front of the counter before quickly moving behind it. "Very vulgar of you to ask. I am positive that Bing expressed my nervousness towards you. He meddles in some things that are not his business but he is definitely a great cousin. Yes I am but only because, I am an admirer of sorts. The way you act in front of a camera and even when you are partaking in an interview, you are so down to earth and humble, I thoroughly enjoy that. Certain celebrities nowadays are just so ego driven that it has become toxic to their fans, well worshippers as I should call them. I am so sorry that i was rude earlier, I was trying not to embarrass myself but in turn I wound up doing just that." I placed our bags on the counter then rested my hand on his shoulder. "You have done no such thing, Oliver. I agree with you about that and thank you for enjoying what I do but I simply cannot accept your apology, only because I did not feel that you were rude. I found it to be strange but nothing more, I don't mind or care cause you were nervous, its a simple human reaction to these things. Yes, Bing can be very nosy but in this case he helped out which is lovely." He nodded and eyed our items. "True. Your total is $17.48. Cash or credit?" I pulled my wallet out and gave him my credit card. "How did you know the price without ringing it up?" Izzy asked and he stiffened more. "I have everything in this store memorized, it is just a skill that I possess. Here you go Damien. Have a nice day, you two." We grabbed our respective bags and I looked inside of mine to to get her gum out, when I noticed a scrap of paper with a phone number on it. I glanced back and he gave me a small grin.

I took out her gum and gave it to her along with the skittles. "He was so sweet, what do you think Damie?" I opened a chocolate bar for myself. "Yes but not as sweet as you are." Taking premeditated bites so that I didn't get it all over my face. "Stop it! Oh my god, you are so terrible!" She patted my arm repeatedly with increasing force. "Ah! No I'm sorry! Stop Izzy, that hurts." I laughed and backed away from her, just to have her follow me with a mischievous grin. "I'll tickle you then!" She picked up the pace and I began to run away from her. "No don't! You know how ticklish I am!" We ran around for a bit before a flash went off, I blinked and grabbed her wrists. "The paparazzi is here. We have to go. Now." I leaned down to let her get on my back, giving her a piggy back ride as I dashed out of the mall. As soon as I got out, there were a plethora of voices and camera flashes overlapping, I pushed my way through and made it to my car. I set her down, frantically getting my keys to open the door, letting her fully get inside before quickly closing the door and rushing to my side and doing the same. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how they got here." I huffed out and reached in my back pocket to get my bowtie, fixing my buttons and putting the bowtie back on. "Its fine, they just caught us having fun. Its no big deal." A chime went off on her phone and mine soon after. She showed me her phone screen, the news was already covering this as some kind of indecent outing. They pointed out how I wasn't wearing my bowtie, claiming that she might have stolen it. The slight lipstick smudges on my cheeks and lips. An accidental but very faint love bite on her neck and just other things that I hadn't even noticed before. They had been following us since we got there, there were countless pictures of her going into a suit store and lingerie shop. "This ruins the surprise, doesn't it?" I shook my head and started the car to leave. "Not at all this doesn't show what you bought for me. The issue is that it might turn into a scandal, if we aren't careful. I may not care much about my reputation to those strangers out there but to my friends and family this will look very bad." She kept scrolling through and I left the parking lot, hitting the gas but not going over the speed limit.

"How many people did you give your number to?" I choked on the chocolate bar, practically beating my chest so it didn't completely go down. "Robbie, Sean, Jackie, well Bing and Oliver gave me their numbers, so three given out and two received. Why?" I swallowed a large amount of spit and coughed violently for a moment. "They think your cheating on me and wow, how carefree are you with your phone number?" I pulled into an empty parking lot and opened the car door, letting air in. Feeling bile rise up in my throat, my stomach in knots as I unbuckled myself and ran over to a bush. Releasing the breakfast and chocolate in a rancid puddle, tightly holding my stomach as everything I ate came back up rapidly and painfully. "Damien! Are you okay?" She ran over to me and rubbed my back. Black sludge started coming up, mixed in with my own blood. "Move. Please. Move. He's..." My vision began to blur and everything around me was spinning, before I blacked out.

I woke up in her arms and grabbed her face, giving her a kiss. **"Let's get back to the car, princess. I don't want anyone to see that."** I wiped my mouth off on my sleeve, getting up and grabbed her by her wrist to pull her up with me. "What just happened to him?" I slicked my hair back and kissed her cheek. **"For once mi amore, I have no idea. I was focusing on other things before he freaked out."** She scoffed and jerked her wrist away. "Yeah right, like you didn't have shit to do with this! He was scared before you came out, you must have done something to him!" I walked back to the car with her, each going to our sides. As soon as the doors were closed, I looked at her. **"You make it seem like he doesn't do this every time also no, I had no part in this. When he choked it triggered his gag reflex, when everything that he ate was out, it left him in pain and usually that's another thing that forces me out. I did nothing wrong also don't worry about the last bit of what he threw up, it'll dissipate in a second. How are you fairing with the paparazzi?"** I got back on the street and made my way to the beach, stopping at a fast food place first. "I'm okay with it, I knew it would happen eventually. Where are you going, this is the opposite direction of the mansion." I cracked my neck and cleared my throat. **"Getting lunch for later. I am not cutting this date short just because people are nosy. I promised that I wouldn't ruin this date and I plan to do just that. Where do you want to go?"**

"Anywhere. I don't have a preferred destination, though can I ask you something?" I hummed a response. "Were you serious when you said you'd run me over?" I let small ripples of laughter escape my lips. **"No. What the hell? I do carry some semblance of feelings for you Izzy, it was a harmless threat. So what kind of lingerie did you get for us?"** She rolled her eyes and scoffed bitterly. "Wow is that all you could think about in that hellish void you call home!? I didn't get any of it for you! I wasn't even thinking about you when I got it! It's meant for Damien, yeah I know you two are in the same body but that doesn't matter! You don't get to see it or touch me while I'm in it. Is he okay?" Every single word was laced with venom, poisoning my attitude and forcing me to try and control this new anger. **"Yes. Of course. That's unfortunate,** _Isabelle._ **You know. I lied to you, right?"** She turned to me and I stroked her hair with a calm grin. "What are you talking about? And don't touch me!" She pushed my hand away and I grabbed her hair, slamming her head into the dash.

 **"I lied when I said I'd never hurt you,"** doing it again, inhaling sharply as she cried out **"I just can't help myself. I'm just a monster."**

Turning her towards me just to have her spit on me, I brought her closer to rub it off in her hair. "You can go die in a ditch, you disgusting monster!" I pulled her away, slamming her face into the dash again. **"Such strong words coming from a weak human like you."** Repeating the action with every word. **"I. Am. A. Disgusting. Monster. Who. Only. Wanted. To. LOVE. YOU!"** Turning her now bloodied face towards me again with a corrupt grin. **"You look so beautiful like this.** _Help_ **less to do anything against me. Falling in your place like the good girl I know you can** _me!_ **"**

"Dark! Please! I'm sorry! I'll be quiet, I'll sit still, I'll obey you, just please let me go." She begged with blood staining her teeth, I pulled her into my lap. **"You'll obey every little thing I ask of you? You're giving me too much power.** _Please_ **make yourself comfortable here and I'll** _get me out_ **of this mess. I'll just get any kind of food for us, I have no preference or taste for it any way."** She whined as she adjusted in my lap, tucking her face under my chin. "Yes Dark. Can I ask you something?" She placed a light kiss against my jaw. **"Yes princess. What do you need?"** I held her close to me, rubbing her waist. "Damien are you okay?! Please tell me you're still in there." I laughed and dug my nails into her waist, getting a weak moan from her. **"He's fine but don't do that again or I'll punish you severely. A pleasurable punishment for me but it'll hurt an honest woman like you."** Another weak moan escaped her as I pushed her dress up a bit. Stroking the delicate skin of her thigh, admiring how plump her thighs were, wanting to go farther up. "Don't please. Dark don't take that please, please, please." I wonder how she'd feel wrapped around my finger or something bigger. **"Take what? I want to hear you say it, princess."** I listened to her whine and writhe as I dug my nails into the delicate skin.

"M-my virginity. I don't want you to have it, Dark." Her every word trembled with fear, giving me a pleasure I've become used to. **"Who do you want to have it? It can't possibly be _Damien_ , he isn't that type of guy. You know that, has he ever talked about anything remotely sexual with you outside of today?"** Sliding my hand up higher, making her push my hand away. I slapped her and dug my nails into the soft skin of her cheeks, making her look at me. **"I'll touch you where ever I want and don't you dare slap my hand away or I will hurt you more than this. I suggest you stick with being a good girl because I have no qualms doing whatever I want. You wouldn't want that right?"** She shook her head and I licked the blood off of her pretty lips. I let her face go to stroke her hair again, twirling it with my middle finger and chuckled as she whined. **"Though I do wish to hear your answer, so speak your mind."** I cracked my neck again, giving her a peck on the top of her head.

"That doesn't mean anything. He's just reserved and I respect that about him." I shrugged and grabbed her hand, bringing it to my face. Giving her little kisses on the tips of her fingers. **"You naïve girl. He has no intention of having sex with you. If you respect him being so patient, then why at your apartment were you so eager for me to continue ravishing you? If you were so patient you wouldn't have tried to 'be spontaneous' at the café. If you were truly trying to be patient, you wouldn't have let jealousy consume you once you found out about the numbers or when he was so excited to talk to Bing. You aren't being respectful or patient with him, your as good of a lair as I."** I parked the car in a parking of a local food joint. She pulled my tie and slapped me. " _Fine!_ You're right! Sure I'm being greedy but that doesn't matter! I am not trying to use him or rape him! That's the way your fucked up brain works! I am not you! I will never be you!  Do not mess with me, Dark.” Listening to her growl out my name, I relished in the sweet sound of it. I pushed her against the steering wheel and punched her, watching as she gasped.

**"You have five seconds to apologize or I will snap your neck."**

She held her face and smirked. "I'm so sorry for hitting you, Dark." Sarcasm laced each word as her smirk widened. She leaned up but stayed where she was to look me dead in the eyes. "See I know you aren't a heartless monster cause I would be dead right now. I know you want me for my body and he wants me in general, I also know that he will be very upset if you kill me. You can't function if he is upset, not to mention in the cafe, you said something that made me think. He let you stay in control if you didn't hurt me and even now you're breaking that rule, I wonder what would happen to you if he saw me like this." I grinned at her and nodded. **"I suppose you are correct princess. I guess making you feel better would keep him from disciplining me, you only win because that cage was practically hell."** Placing my index under her chin, kissing every bruise I inflicted on her, letting them heal. **"You're fucking sexy when you're pissed off by the way. Take this and clean up the blood, good job."** I gave her the water bottle and my handkerchief.

"Thank you. Can I get down or am I being forced to stay?" I held her tighter and smiled. **"Reluctant force is being applied."** She giggled and moved off of me. **_Something had to be mentally wrong with her. There is no way you can go from being tortured to giggling at your captor. Stockholm syndrome does exist but it takes weeks or even months to develop those feelings towards your captor. She's insane and I don't like the way this is playing out, for either of us._** She leaned over towards me and gave me a kiss upon my cheek. "Let him out or I'll throw myself into traffic." She was dead serious for a moment before she fell into giggles. **_No she's the definition of insanity, how in the world did he wind up befriending someone like her?_**

**_I think I broke her. Damien where are you?_ **

_Right here. You didn't break her, the human psyche is fragile. Right now she's in fight mode. Let me out and I can set her straight, I think she's seen enough of you for today._

**_I've seen enough as well, don't choke on anything else or freak out and she won't see me again. Same goes for me, I really don't want to see her right now. She can be so annoying at times and its grating on my nerves._ **

_Yes I will act immediately before something else strikes a nerve._

He practically threw me back in control as I regained consciousness, I gasped and looked at her, hugging her tight and smiling. "I'm so sorry that he hurt you. Isabelle can you ever forgive me?" She pushed me back and crawled towards me. "Yeah I'll always forgive you but the better question is, can you forgive me?" She growled as she snared my lips and pressed her tongue into the opening. I gave her access and let her take control, not even willing to fight her on this. She moaned into my mouth, taking my bowtie off and throwing it in the back of the car. "I want your shirt off." She demanded before kissing me again. "Isabelle stop." I huffed out as she ran kisses across my jaw, feeling her teeth graze me before she looked at me. "Why should I? This has been the only thing either of us have been thinking about all day. I just want to get it over with, so we can go home." She bit her lip with a blatant frown disgracing her face. "Fuck that and do excuse me, but no. I will never just 'get this over with'. I will not just fuck you cause you think that will make this simpler! I'm not and never will be mentally stable, giving him what he wants is just fueling this illness that I possess. He may want to rape you and keep you as his sex slave but I want to cherish you. I can't let you diminish yourself just because it seems like the easier thing to do. Please be patient with me, I will fulfill your desires but not like this, in my car, in a fast food restaurant parking lot. Is this really where you want us to lose our honesty?" She had tears rolling down her face. This time it wasn't the wrong reason, I didn't hurt her.

"I don't know what I want! One second its you and we're having fun while just enjoying each other's company then the next second he's trying to fuck me! No! I don't want it to be here but I don't think you know what you want either. I'm trying so hard not to just walk out this door, catch a taxi and go home cause I do really love you but he's making this so difficult." She wiped her tears off on my handkerchief that I hadn't realized I gave her. "Wait. Did you just just say you were a virgin as well?" I gave her sympathetic smile. "Yes. You would be my first and I'm so sorry that this is so difficult for you. I wish that I could make it easier or just be rid of him but I know that's impossible. Please don't give up on me. We've done this for ten years, I don't want that to change and I really don't want to fucking lose you." I hugged her close and let her cry. Pulling her into my lap and holding her gently, not wanting her to freak out. "I'm sorry. I want to control him but I can't. He's stronger than I am and we have just come to an agreement that might not last. I know we aren't the ideal boyfriend material but I swear that I will never stop trying to live up to your standards. I'm so sorry sweetie." I whispered into her ear. I kept saying sorry until she covered my mouth with her index. We stayed quiet and she calmed down enough the even look at at me. "I know you're sorry but you don't have to keep saying it. Damien you are my standards for a boyfriend, I haven't met anyone I liked more than you. As for you losing me, that'll never happen. He may torture me or use me but I will always be there for you, as a friend, as a lover, as a shoulder or pillow. I will never give up on you and you have to promise to do the same." She smiled with her tear soaked lashes and face.

"I promise to be whatever you need me to be, except a punching bag. Your punches hurt and I will never lay a hand on you so that isn't fair. Though if Dark does hurt you then, you can of course hurt me if you need." She playfully punches my arm.

"Thanks Damien but can I show you something?" I noise a response and she pulls up her dress slightly, showing me the bruise from him. "I'm not very sure how he healed my face but he left this for a reason. Do you have ice?" I gawked at it, not thinking before I kissed it. Trying to heal her but it wasn't working, this was a mark that meant he was going to have what he wants by the end of the day. "I don't and I can't heal it either. It's a spell that's why it hurts, I'm sorry." She traced it with her hands and got out of the car. I joined her at the trunk, unlocking it as she rummaged through her items, pulling out a gel pack. "What kind of spell and can I negate it?" I knew what it was but it's never been broken beforehand, so I don't think it can be. "I have no idea but it's a manipulation spell. What it entails, I'm afraid I don't know either." She grabbed the tie I bought for him and used it to tie the gel pack to her leg. "What do you know about it?" I grabbed the cake out and made sure she wasn't in the way before closing the trunk. "When the spell activates, you will do what ever it is programmed to make you do. No matter how terrible or silly, you can't stop it." She nodded and got back in the car. I followed her and sat down in my seat. "I've dealt with spells like this Celine cast one on me when we are younger to test my resistance, I was pretty good at resisting its influence. I'm sure his can't be much worse, as long as the spell is dormant we'll be fine." She reassured herself, I knew when it would go off but not what it was for.

_Celine did what? Why didn't she tell me she was doing something of that caliber to Isabelle? She could have gotten hurt or whatever she was being force to do._

"What did Celine almost have you do?" She laughed and I stared down at the cake in my hand. "Kiss William. It was silly but it also was a test to see if I had feelings for him which I really didn't so, the spell wasn't too hard to break. The spell preys on the person's desires and if the task that the person is being manipulated to do doesn't remotely interest them then its practically easy to break and rendered ineffective. I'm sure his isn't that bad and I can break it quickly." I tapped her shoulder and offered her the cake. "I hope so and you really don't feel anything towards William?" She shook her head and opened the container, grabbing a plastic fork that they provide. "Not really. He's more of a friend than anything, I like him but he's so off his rocker that its on fire, tossed into a garbage press just waiting to be broken." I nudged her and took a bite of her cake. "That's rude. He's sane enough and that's all that matters, as long as he knows who we are and can tell where he is most of the time, then that's all we can hope for." She took a fork full of my piece and ate it, licking the frosting off her lips. "Yeah true but we should have never told him that being in the force was a good idea. He came back crazier than ever, he freezes up when we ask what happened to him, seeming to reset and say 'what?' Its creepy. I don't know how Celine does that everyday." I forked off a piece of cake and fed it to her. "With care, love, and patience. A large dose of patience." She did the same for me and flickered frosting on my nose, making me have to lick it off. "You can touch your nose with your tongue?" I simply smiled and licked the frosting off her upper lip, kissing her as well. "I can do plenty of things with my tongue but I'm surprised you did not know I could that." She winced, I glanced down at her leg where a black aura was leaking from it. I grabbed the cake from her and rested my hand on her shoulder to make sure she was okay. "Great. It's a sexual form of a manipulation spell. Could you tell when it would go off as you tried to heal it?" I nodded once again. "Later tonight, I don't have precise time but I don't want it to go off too soon, so we'll refrain from that for the time being." She agreed and we just sat there eating cake and talking.

I went in to order us one real food and brought it back so we could eat in the car. We ate and talked for hours, just random topics here and there, enjoying each others time before our next destination. Our minds could never focus between little playful kisses to feeding each other, talking about life in general or how we think this day will end. We dwelled on that the most thinking about what the hell this spell had in store for her, she wanted to act strong but I knew better than to let her lie to herself. I calmed and tried to lessen her fears as best as I could, listening to her rant as we threw away our trash and smiling at everything that fell from her lips. She was just silly at times, talking about how leather is best for sneaking cause its literally made of hide or how the longest insect name meant basically nothing. She'd spent three hours trying to pronounce it and how she frustrated she was by the end, just giving up after a while. "Parastratiosphecomyia Stratiosphecomyioides? Is that what you are referring to?" She looked awestruck as I pronounced it with ease. "Yeah! How did you say that so quickly?" I shrugged and she rested her head on my chest. "I just took the time one night and worked on it. I couldn't sleep so I found extremely long words to read and say." She placed my arm around her and I held her close to me. I let her rest as I drove around the neighborhood, clearing my head with the cool breeze and smooth jazz playing on the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!
> 
> For anyone who has not seen Robbie the Zombie this is the thumbnail/face he made at Damien: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/jacksepticeye/images/5/5f/Tumblr_inline_ov0gbtd3ID1uy73kl_1280.png/revision/latest?cb=20171109072146


	4. Double Cream and Icing Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically part two of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of the night and sorry this took so long, life got in the way. Leave a comment if you'd like and I'll get to the next chapter soon!

It didn't matter anymore about the beach, in all honesty I only wanted to go for selfish risque reasons. I parked the car in a lot and just stayed in the shade with her, waiting until 7:30 came close so I could do something, hell anything. I was completely bored for once and even if this was an interesting outing, I still had my doubts about my own intentions for her. I said everything that she wanted to hear and even then most of it was true but the things that went on in my mind once the silence crept around me, the white noise drowning out everything else, and worst of all the darkness that clouded my vision. When it was just us and this darkness consumes me, molding me into something that I wished never became a reality. My phone chimed and I glanced at it. It was a message from Bing. Why would he be texting me, knowing that I was currently on a date? Actually better yet, let him. I can't be bothered with this silence any more.

Bing: Hey Damien, quick question. What was up with that abrupt exit from the mall? I was about to ride off when you zoomed passed me.

Damien: I didn't harm you did I? Also the paparazzi had been following us all day and I didn't want her to have to deal with it.

Bing: No dude I'm fine! You could've told me, I would've messed up the data in their cameras and phones for you two.

Damien: How might I ask?

Bing: I've worked in code for a little while and figured out how to make a small EMP wave. It's no big deal but it could have come in handy if you would have asked me.

Damien: I honestly had no idea you knew any of that and also I don't care for the way the world perceives me. The only attention that matters is my family and friends, I only care to impress them.

Bing: Yeah but what do you plan to do about them thinking you're gay?

Damien: Excuse me?

Bing: Dude look at the gossip and news pages! They think the only reason why you're going out with her is just so people don't think your gay, you should fix that.

Damien: Yes I will immediately, thank you Bing.

Bing: No probs brah!

I wanted to correct him on his grammar but that wasn't the important thing here, lies were being spread and I have to rectify them. I scrolled through every single little article and theory and post about this, luckily it wasn't too bad of a scandal in the media's eyes but still it isn't good for me. _Thinking about it now, I never gave him my number nor did I text him first. How did he contact me?_ I scrolled through for a while longer and found that my personal number was leaked all throughout social media. I couldn't purge cause of the rapid pace it was being spread. Before I even had the chance to try and fix anything, messages and calls started to flood in. I had to silence my phone as to not wake her up. I had to figure out what to do because this was the only number I gave to Robbie, Seán and Jackie. They can't text me here, I wouldn't be able to see it, not through the waves of messages I'm receiving. I can't throw this out yet, I just have to wait until they can manage to text me and then I can pass it on. I do need to text Oliver with the other phone I plan to use. I searched around in my pockets and realized I left it in my bag with the chocolate, that was surely melted by now. Many of the messages were accompanied by pictures that I dare not look at but one name rang out at me, Celine.

Celine: Damien what the fuck did you do?! Everyone is talking about how you're this cheater and my friends are telling me you're gay!

I sighed with a wide frown.

Damien: Just rumors Celine. I have to go get my other phone, can you meet me at the gate?

I got back on the rode and drove quickly back to the mansion.

Celine: Yeah but which phone? You have like 10!

I laughed and turned into our driveway.

Damien: Any of them but you know which I would prefer, if you can't find that one, just grab a different one. I only have four phones and three after I throw this one out.

Celine: Yeah sure.

I waited for her and gently shook Isabelle awake, she reflexively slapped me but I kept trying. "Sweetheart, please wake up. I have something to tell you." She murmured as I whispered. "What?" She slurred as Celine knocked on my window, I rolled it down and held my hand out. "Thank you Celine and I plan to rectify this as soon as possible. To you Izzy, my personal phone number was leaked and I have to either throw this phone out or get another number." I felt a small peck on my cheek and turned towards Celine. "You're welcome and I might not be home later, Will's taking me out to get my hair done. I love you and have fun with the rest of your date." I kissed her back and gave her a wide smile. "Yes I plan to and I will be looking forward to seeing your hair afterwards. I love you too, Celine." She giggled and made her way back to the mansion. "What do you mean by that?" Isabelle yawned and stretched. "The paparazzi somehow managed to get my number and now its all over social media." My phone made a warbled grating noise then chimed like it used to. _Wait how? I just silenced it, there should be no way it turned itself back on._ I picked the phone up and looked at the message.

Unknown: I can fix this little problem if you want. No one will have this number.

The message glitches and changed a few times before returning to normal.

Damien: How can I trust you?

Unknown: You can't but that's why games like this are so fun! Chance is always something I've enjoyed. Damien your hair is a bit messy, you should fix that. 

I looked in the mirror and slicked it back, looking around to see if anyone was there. "What going on Damien?" I just waved it off and smiled at her. "Nothing just got a shiver down my spine. I'm fine Izzy. How are you feeling by the way?" I placed the phone down and combed through her hair, kissing her temple repeatedly. "I'm just kinda sleepy and I know you're not fine. You don't scare easily, what's actually going on?" I sighed and didn't answer her, not because I couldn't or didn't want to, I just didn't have enough information yet.

Damien: How did you know that? Who are you?

Unknown: I am the internet and your worst nightmare. Later on tonight, you'll see me but you'll never know where I am or what I look like but I'll see you. I'll see the both of you. I'm always watching you. Always.

I shakily looked around again and took a sharp breath. _I hate them and everything about this situation._

Damien: I hope you can actually fix this problem because this is getting out of hand.

Unknown: You should fix her hair, its in her mouth.

I did what they asked absentmindedly and kissed her cheek. "Damien seriously you can't just ignore me, tell me who you're talking to please." She punched my arm and I growled at her. She shied away and I pressed my thumb to her lips, tracing her top lip. "Sorry Izzy, just a little stressed but he's not here and this time I'm telling the truth. This person hasn't given an name and I have to trust them to just erase this scandal per se." She leaned back and smiled.

Unknown: I will fix it. Some people are just thirsty, half of those pictures are naughty as fuck. Enjoy your date Damien, let this all melt away as if it were just a bad dream. Not like you can sleep with Dark bothering you all the time but that's the fun in being insane!

I dropped my phone and looked over at her. "I don't know who this person is but they know about Dark. They know what I'm doing right now and they can see us." I leaned my head on her shoulder and frowned to myself. The disturbing chime when off again and I had to see what they were going to say, I needed this all to be over.

Unknown: He's quite the angry piece of shit, isn't he? He bashed her head in pretty well, just wished he'd killed her. That would have been fun! Its done but I decided to keep this number, I'll talk to you when you can't sleep.

Damien: You're a psychopath.

Unknown: I prefer creative but thank you.

A positively heinous guttural laugh erupted from my speakers and with a pixelated green smoke cloud, a navy and maroon bow tie was on my lap. A note was attached to it. 'Wear this. It'll look bloody nice on you Dark.'

Damien: Tell me who you are.

I demanded, gripping the bowtie tightly.

Unknown: Hell no! That would ruin the fun. I want you to be looking over your shoulder. I craved your fear. I want you to be afraid. He might make another appearance! I just have to play my cards right.

Damien: I don't care about that. I don't want you to hurt anyone dear to me.

Unknown: I only want you. They're just puppets in this game of ours. The only one who's hurt anyone dear to you is **you** , don't think that I'll turn into a monster, like him. I have other things to do besides argue with you. Bye.

Every single message seemed to vanish and come to think about it, they didn't even have a number. "Damien? Its close to 8, do you want to go to the restaurant?" I rested my head in my hands and tried to wrap my head around what just happened. "Yes. They want me to wear this, I don't know why. I don't know who they are. They had no number. I don't understand what is happening!" I spoke through gritted teeth and banged on the steering wheel. "Calm down Damien and it is a cute bow tie, maybe you should wear it?" She suggested and I glared at her, letting a smile creep onto my face. "I suppose there is no harm in wearing it. I shall but can you do something for me?" She nodded. "Check every single source of social media please, I need to know that they were trustworthy at least. Only then will I wear this bow tie." I leaned back and rubbed my face.

I started up the car and made my way to the restaurant. _Why would they want to get him to show up? Why did they want him to kill Isabelle? What is wrong with them? Better question, what isn't wrong with them? I don't know what the purpose of that is. I shouldn't have ignored her but I really had no idea what was going on._ "It's all gone." I held my hand out and she passed me her phone, holding it up towards my face and scrolled through. She was right, there was nothing, not even a single news letter or post about it, no one was even talking about it anymore. It's like someone erased it from their brains and from the air around, everything was quiet and that's never good. I handed her back her phone and just drove.

_They were trustworthy. That isn't something that I thought would happen. That someone like them could have done away with this in such haste. I applaud the effort but it makes me wonder how they did it. Why they would help me in the first place. Why they know about Dark. Why they want him to make another appearance, like he's some performer. I don't see why anyone would want of enjoy his company, even I at times do not enjoy him._

**_Rude! They seem fun though._ **

_That's not rude, its truthful. You aren't the most fun person to be around, let alone talk to. By the way, they wanted you to kill her._

**_I would never have done that, even if it sounds fun. I know how much you care about her and how much I really want to see that lingerie she bought. Not that I was focused on that when I did that, though listening to her cry was nice._ **

_I hate you so much. Why did you even think that was a smart idea? What purpose did that serve?_

**_It didn't. I wanted to. I don't have to have a reason to hurt someone. I do it to you all the time. You never getting proper sleep or messing with Celine, grossing her out is hilarious. Isabelle just happened to get on my nerves at the time, so I retaliated._ **

_Yes and look where that got us! They know about you and they may have been trustworthy with this but I don't know if they have video of your little stunt with Isabelle! Dark hurting me is completely different from you hurting her, at least when you do it to me, no one else can see because we're usually in my room. This was public! Security cameras and outside sources must have picked up on it, that would be the only way they know about this! About you!_

**_So what? Plenty of people will soon know my name, what does it change if they know it now? It can't be helped sometimes, you are practically a celebrity Damien. Honestly surprised no one figured it out sooner, it was evident. You don't possess a shadow, Damien._ **

_It will ruin me and what I have worked towards. Just because I am what people perceive to be a celebrity doesn't mean that I can just be reckless. What do you mean by I don't have a shadow?_

**_Wow! You didn't know that you didn't have a shadow? Do you ever look down? I make up your shadow, because it's where I reside, you yourself do not have a shadow. It's not visible on cameras or video, if someone were to catch you in a mirror, they would see me behind you, in your shadow, as your shadow. Stalking behind you as I always have, being upstaged by you at all times._ **

_By the lack of restraint you showed with Isabelle, yes, I would never truly let you do what you want. Not for a while, just be glad that I'm not a tyrant, I would have throw you back inside the cage._

**_Sure, you are so nice! Thanks Damien for not being a complete asshole and knowing that I was just trying to teach her a lesson in manners._ **

_If that was you teaching someone a lesson, then I never want to see you when you are truly perturbed._

**_It might surprise you but I rarely actually get mad, without a good cause. I wasn't even mad at her, just letting out some frustrations._ **

_That was you being calm?_

**_Yes. I haven't been mad at her in at least five years, when she threw a snake at you and scared the shit out of you. I know it was accident now but at the time, I punched her in face and yelled at her._ **

_When did that happen? I don't remember that at all._

**_We were playing outside in the woods behind the mansion, you were thirteen at the time and she was twelve. A snake slithered towards her and she freaked but instead of running away, she threw it behind her and it bit you, causing me to come out. I overreacted and lashed out. This is one of the reasons why she didn't completely shut down when I bashed her head in, because she was partially used to it._ **

_I honestly don't remember any of that but I'll take your word for it. I'm getting a very blurry image but other than that, nothing._

**_Yeah I could tell, when you woke up, you had no idea how you got back in bed or that you even left it in the first place. I laughed but didn't explain what happened previously because I had to filter the venom out or it would have killed you._ **

_Thank you, Dark._

**_You're welcome, Dame._ **

I pulled up to the restaurant and parked the car. "Isabelle. How are you feeling now?" I rubbed my face with my hands and pressed the bridge of my nose. "I'm fine but what's up with you? You spaced out half of the drive, it was like you were on autopilot." I stretched my arm around her and rested my head on her shoulder. "I'm physically and mentally tired. Dark and I were having a conversation as well, sorry for spacing out. Did you want to talk to me about anything before we go inside?" She kissed my forehead and ran her hand through my hair, slowly. "No not really. I did get a weird text though but they just told me that I looked lovely. So that what flattering." I jolted upwards and eyed her phone. "Could I perchance read that?" She shook her head. "Its not there anymore and trust me, it wasn't anything crazy like what happened to you. Though let me put this bowtie on you and I'll find the white one later on." I let her do exactly that and smiled as she did. "There you go! You look good and it's a nice colour as well." She held out her phone and took a picture, showing it to me afterwards. "See, you look nice." I smiled. Getting out of the car, going over to her side, opening it and holding my arm out. She latched on and I closed her door behind her.

"Wouldn't want him to get out to hand again." She teased. "Yeah very funny. I don't want relive any of that. Don't talk about it." I didn't mean to sound rude but I really hated what he did to her. "Oh okay. Sorry about that, just thought he was hilarious." I wonder why. "Whatever." I opened the door and walked in before her, going over to maître d'hôtel, Annabelle. "Anna, I do believe we have a reservation for 8 PM, under the name Damien Fischbach." She looked through the book and showed us to our table. "I apologize for being late, we had some issues getting here. It is very nice to meet you." She said nothing, showing us to our seats and just gave us menus. "Same to you and sorry, I'm kinda busy. Not trying to be rude." I wave it off and smiled at Isabelle. "Why did you turn into Celine with the whatever?" I blinked at her with a frown. "I have no idea. That was just something that came to mind. I don't see why you find him funny." I didn't want to talk about it at all. "I just do. I honestly couldn't explain it properly, he's just not scary to me. What do you wanna order?" I scanned the entire menu and set it down.

"I might just go with chicken and dumplings, I'm sure it will pale in comparison to your mother's but its my favorite." She nodded while looking around the entire place. "I wanna try the Korean barbeque, also isn't her hair pretty?" She pointed to someone with wavy emerald green shoulder length undercut hair. "Yes but are you sure that's a female? That could very well be male or a non-binary individual. It is kinda rude to assume." With a little gasp she got up and walked over to them, tapping them on the shoulder, engaging in a short conversation. She came back with a small smile on her face. "Its a guy. Well then, I guess you were right. He's also our waiter." I smiled and continued to look at our waiter. _I can definitely see why she thought that. His outfit of choice is very feminine, his hair is of the same caliber, his hips were wider than the average male his size and the most interesting part would have to be the piercings._ He started walking over to us, carrying water and I turned to face Isabelle.

"You don't have to pretend like you were payin' attention ta the lovely lass. I know what you were staring at Damien and honestly I'm flattered that someone like yerself would find me attractive." He said with a similar accent to Seán's. Setting the glasses down near us both. "Aside from the abruptness of your arrival, I will admit that I was looking at you but not for a courting approach. I was just simply making an observation. Are you by chance related to Seán or well Jack as he prefers to be called?" He sighed and walked in a small circle before answering. "Yeah. What did that idiot do?" He growled as he pulled out a pad and pen. "Nothing at all, just noticed your accents were similar. He said you were also an appreciator of candles. Is that true?" He slowly blinked before completely leaving. "That isn't something you just come out with, Damie." She snickered and tipped her head towards him as he hurriedly made his way back. A guttural noise escaped him as he leaned close to my face, "I hope he didn't tell you too much. I like to keep a few secrets," he leaned up and smiled. Going over to her and resting his hand on her shoulder. "Next time you assume somethin' about someone, keep it inside yer head. Don't be an inconsiderate asshole, **princess**." He curled her hair in his fingers with a soft giggle.

"Now that that's over with, what would you like ta eat?" I scanned his face and lower, he had no name tag on? "What should I call you? You don't seem to have a name tag." He waved a finger at me and said nothing, just smiling at the both of us. _Alright, that's pretty strange but I have to admit the mystery is very tempting. Not saying that I need the answer immediately but I damn sure want to try and figure it out._ "Don't take all night, I have others to tend to. I'll give you a hint Damien, it has an A in it. You have until the end of dinner to figure it out. You get three more hints with every time you call me over but don't rush it, I want you to really think about what my name might be." He winked and tapped her shoulder, handing her the pen and pad. "Write what you want down. I'll be right back." He walked away with his hips slowly swaying, causing the skirt to bounce. "The letter A doesn't narrow anything down. There are thousands of names that start with A, let alone have the letter A in them. I will figure this out though. Not to mention, it could be both male and female names and that he could have had his name legally changed. I hate these kinds of guessing games." She passed the pad to me and I printed what I wanted, not knowing if he could read calligraphy.

After we both finished, they disappeared with a pale green puff of smoke. "Damien, I'm sure its a male's name. Maybe its from his place of origin? He is Irish right?" I shrugged, not really knowing myself. "Well he should be, Seán is an Irish boy name, so maybe his is along the same line. Though his brother's name is Robbie, so maybe not. He could have an american name or he might not even be Irish at all. He could very well be British or Scottish, his accent is very watered down, so its nearly impossible to tell. His voice is also very broken, like a glitch. That also plays into it but I know I can do this." Speaking of him, he rested his hands on the table with an ever constant smirk. "I'm Irish. Props to you lassie but this game is his ta play, I have no interest in you. It is indeed a male's name from Ireland, but here's the tricky part about it. I go by my nickname and its a name no one would call their child, its unorthodox but that's what I love about it. You didn't use up a hint but soon enough you will and I won't make it any easier for you. I want ta make that big brain of yers work for it, Damien." He patted my head and fixed my bow tie, keeping that smirk at all times. He left again and I stared at her. "His words are very similar to the texts I got previously. They said they had no interest in anyone but me and that they liked playing the game of chance. I don't trust him." A warbled chime went off on my phone and I frowned.

Unknown: That's not me. Guess again Dark. Though you should tip your waiter, he might need it.

Damien: Stop calling me that! You know my name and I want you to use it.

Unknown: Not if that'll make you happy. I want you as upset as possible Dark.

Damien: I should block you.

Unknown: If you do that then you'll never know who I really am. Don't you want to know?

Damien: You make a good point but I will not enjoy this.

Unknown: Yes, you will. I know how your head works. You want to solve a mystery no matter what. It eats away at you until, you feel like ripping your hair out. It drives you insane and it makes you crave any kind of answer. I love how desperate you get when you want to know something.

Damien: I won't give you the satisfaction.

Unknown: Yeah, I know you will. It'll get you soon enough and I won't even have to try that hard. You're weak Dark Fischbach and will always be.

Damien: No I'm not.

Unknown: Oh! Look who's already getting mad! Dark calm down, you wouldn't want to scare your date mate. Again.

Damien: I'm perfectly fine. You won't sway me with all your taunting, I'm above this playground mockery. Goodbye.

Unknown: Bye-bye! You weak idiot.

I let out a soft growl as the messages deleted themselves again. "So what did they say this time?" I placed my phone down and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Taunting. They were just taunting me. I know why but they won't get that satisfaction." Just as I opened my eyes, two men wearing pale blue button ups crouch walked towards me. One was holing a camera and the other a microphone. The one holding the microphone shoved it into my face. "I'm Jim and this is my brother Jim. Jim is our family name and what's your name?" I stared at them both for a moment before saying anything. "Damien Fischbach. Its nice to meet you Jim and you as well Jim." He pulled it back quickly and spoke into the camera, talking extremely quickly into the camera but I managed to catch it. "How're you enjoying your ice juice?" I looked over at Isabelle who was laughing.

"My what?" They looked at each other and then back at me. "Your ice juice. Are you enjoying it?" I glanced down at what he was pointing at. "Water?" They both nodded in unison. "Ice juice." I smiled and took a sip. "Its quite nice Jim and Jim." He crouch walked away after that but came back after some sort of private meeting. "Do you like it here? Is the service on the Jim scale?" I again looked to her as she continued to laugh. "The Jim scale?" They nodded. "Yeah its Jim to Jim. Jim being Jim and Jim being Jim." At this point they were basically making no sense but I answered anyway. "It's very Jim." They gasped and grunted towards each other while whispering the word 'Jim' over and over. "This place is that high on the Jim scale. Write that down Jim!" The other scribbled it down and gave a grunt towards him. "Stay Jim." They both rushed away, with the one holding the microphone falling to the floor and the camera man zooming into his hindquarters. The Jim on the floor got up and patted his brothers head as they left the restaurant. "What just happened?" She was still laughing and hiccuping in between. "I have no idea but their hilarious!" I couldn't help but titter a bit myself. "I feel like I lost brain cells talking to them. Ice juice just threw me off. I have no idea what I said on the Jim scale. Judging by their reaction alone, I say it gave this place a good ranking." I toyed with the condensation on my glass just to pass the time.

**_Can I kill them?_ **

_No but I'm very tempted to let you. We are in public though and their cameras are live feed._

**_Damn it but at least I know how annoying someone has to get before you let me have my way._ **

_That's not what I said, Dark._

**_Alright but he's hot and I love the fact that he doesn't care about freaking others out. There was one thing I noticed, he called her princess. That's what I called her when we had our disagreement._ **

_Really? I barely heard any of it._

**_You were crying and screaming like a bitch but yes I called her princess._ **

I looked over to her and held her hand, my thumb rubbed against her knuckles. "Hm?" I made sure to keep my voice low. "Did he call you princess?" She slowly nodded with sigh. "Both of them did weirdly enough, I really wanna just call him Rumpelstiltskin and see his reaction." I smiled at her as she giggled. "Shame that doesn't have an A in it. Do it though, I want to see as well." She smiled at me again, I tapped her chin to get her to look at me. "What?" I pulled out my phone, holding it up to her face. "I want to take a picture of you. Is that okay with you?" She pressed my phone down to the table, eyebrows knit together. "Why?" I hadn't thought about it, I just wanted to. It was a reflex for some reason. "Because you're beautiful. I wanna encapsulate this moment." She smiled and I took a picture. Admiring it for some time before showing her. "You look absolutely radiant, Isabelle." A faint giggle was heard by the window, not from where he stood. "Never as radiant as I am. Though here's your food guys." He set the tray down and served her first then me. "Could she hazard a guess? I haven't thought of anything just yet but she had an idea." He glanced over to her with a hellish smile. "Alright lassie, give it a go." I snickered softly as she pecked at her fries.

She ordered a burger and fries instead of what she wanted for some reason. "Rumpelstilitskin." He stared at her, for an uncomfortable amount of time before covering his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter. Eventually, he broke and started boisterously laughing, soft wheezing with each chuckle that escaped him. He was laughing so hard that he was tearing up, letting gentle translucent pink tears roll down his cheeks. He caught his breath as he clutched his stomach, wiping his tears away, still letting a few more laughs ripple his chest. "Ya know what? I take it back, I do like you. That's hilarious lassie." She rested her hand on his. "My name is Isabelle but call me Izzy please." He looked over to her and kissed the back of her hand. "Such a pretty name for a beautiful woman like yourself, you definitely a gift." She rose a eyebrow in confusion. "Nothing. Enjoy your meal." He kissed her hand once more before leaving again. "He's very sweet." I agreed with a nod before eating a fry. "Yeah but he looked like he was going to punch you for a second." She looked down for a second before looking in his direction. "He broke it." She whispered and gestured for me to come over. I got up to see and she was completely right, the spell was gone. "How?" She shrugged and looked back at him. "I don't have a fucking clue." I sat back down and started eating my food.

I looked at him and noticed his veins become more pronounced on the back of his neck. "He transferred it. I don't know why though." I directed her attention to it before going back to my food. "Same here. I should steal a dumpling for the fry you took." I offered her one as she ate it off my fork, he fell to his knees, getting back up slowly and made his way to the restroom. "Will you excuse me?" She nodded and I followed him. Opening the door cautiously before feeling a hand on my wrist, pulling me inside. "Why are you in here?" He hissed. "To try an help you. We know what you did but I need to know why." He scowled and grabbed my shoulders. "None of your fuckin' business. Run on back to your perfect little date." I made my way to the door and locked it. "How about no. That has to hurt, you nearly collapsed a minute ago. Why did you do it?" I tried to keep my voice leveled but it deepened at the last second. "Fuck off, you piece of shit!" I gripped his shoulder and pinned him against the wall, leaning close to his ear. "No. You wouldn't have done it if you didn't understand what it entailed. How did you know and why did you do it?" He struggled to get me off but I stood firm. "Let me go, Damien." He looked like he was on the verge of tears, so I complied. He fell to the floor and curled up, covering his mouth as I rubbed his back. "I know that we don't know anything about each other but at least let me get rid of it. You won't be able to finish our game like this." I tried to be as indifferent as possible, its just my nature to care. I couldn't help it and it really looked painful for him.

I helped him sit up so I could examine the small necklace. He observed me as I traced it slowly. "I'm going to reverse it. It could take a few minutes but at least it'll be gone. Do you trust me?" He grabbed my hand and pushed me away. "No. I don't and I shouldn't have even let you get close. Get out of here!" I restrained his hands with a grin. "Yet you did. Shame that you only let me get close because of the pain it brought on. You want it to stop right?" He whined and thrashed. "Let me go." I let go of one of his hands, quickly turning him around with his arm pinned to his back. " **Never.** Let me help you and I'll leave." He moaned quietly and I pressed him farther against the wall. Pressing my weight against him, pulling his arm tighter. "Let me help you or would you rather stay here? With me pinned against you, breathing down your neck, hissing out threats, until you eventually break." A soft vibration went through him as he rutted himself against me. "Earlier you were flirting blatantly with me and now you have nothing to say. I enjoy hearing your voice, you should use it." I had to suppress a groan as he continued to rut up against me. "Damien, let me go." He griped with a droning noise coming from him. "Again, my answer is no. Let me help you." I muttered.

"Fine! Get rid of it." I let him go and let him settle back into a comfortable position. "Thank you." I placed my hand on the back of his head and the other on this necklace. "I should make you suck me off, you asshole." I smiled as I began reversing it, mumbling the enchantment as he started to calm down. It took some time but it broke in half, falling to the ground. "There you go. I'm sorry if I hurt you beforehand." He rubbed his neck and got up. "You're disgusting. If you could have done that, then why didn't you for her? You wanted to rape her. You fucking foul human." I slapped him. "Don't you dare say that! I know that but it was more difficult for her. The caster isn't someone I can just go toe to toe with! He's stronger than me and since the spell was meant for her, it was stronger. You just happened to transfer it but because he had no business with you it was weaker. I would never have gone through with anything that curse made her do. You said before that assuming was rude, don't be a hypocrite." He pulled out a knife from no where and held it to my chest.

"I should kill you for even lying a hand on me. But since I don't want to lose this job and I want you to guess, I won't." He raised it to my throat and got close, blowing on my ear. "If I find out that you're lying to me, I won't hesitate to fucking slice your throat." He moved back and gestured towards the door, I opened it. "I would love to see you try but from the display of dominance earlier, I doubt you would even try. You're all bark and no bite. I know you liked it and you should handle your little problem before you leave. It would be uncouth if someone were to see that. I bid you adieu." I left and went back to her, sitting down. "That took longer than I expected it to, I hope my food isn't too cold." She had already finished half of her food and was listening to music. "Yeah, what were you doing to him?" I ate while looking at her. Her face was a mixture of concern and curiosity. "I broke the curse. Nothing more, nothing less. He's fine." The lights flickered for moment and a few seconds later he emerged from the restroom. _Did he do that or is it coincidence? Either way that was pretty interesting._ He eyed me and I shot him a quick grin. "So how did you enjoy your food? It seems like you ate the fries first as always." She took a bite out of her burger with a small shrug. "Its alright but you're right, nothing compares to moms cooking. What do you think about him?" I gave her a reassuring look before going back to my food.

"Truthfully, he's an interesting person. We had a skirmish but other than that, it was perfectly fine. Same question to you." She gave it some thought before saying anything. "He's sweet as I said before but also kinda creepy, its a weird mix between the two. Though I must say, I love the piercings. I wouldn't get them myself but his are so cute." I agreed. "The Monroe and tongue are definitely the best ones." She opened her mouth to say something but closed it shortly after. "The Monroe is the piercing above his lip on the left side. Its called that because it is meant to resemble the beauty mark that Marilyn Monroe had on the same side. A variation of that is the Madonna which is on the right side, along with the Medusa, which is right in the middle under the nose. The only reason I know about his tongue piercing is when he first introduced himself, I saw it. We didn't do anything crazy in the bathroom." She nodded and rose a finger towards me. "Name three piercings you would get aside from the standard lobe one." I leaned back to actually give it some thought, I had never asked myself this. "I guess, since I have to. Tongue, nipple and daith. I hate the thought of getting one though. Same question to you." She laughed. "Navel, nipple and spider bite. What's a daith?" I pointed to it and smiled at her answer. "A faith piercing is an ear piercing that passes through the ear's innermost cartilage fold, the crus of the helix. Navel, really?" She winked with a nod. "Are you trying to say that that's weird? I'll have you know that I could have said genital but went against it cause I never would go through with that, not to mention, I just wanted to see your reaction to that. I didn't really mean it. Why would you get nipple piercings?" I finished my food and pushed the plate aside.

Wiping the corners of my mouth with a napkin then placing it in the bowl. "Its discrete. You would never see it unless I were undressed. Its a nice surprise for your partner. The same thing applies to your navel piercing idea. Especially for the little joke of a genital piercing. I would love to see that though, that has to have an interesting story behind it." She nodded in agreement.

**_I wonder if he has one of those or even an anal piercing. What do you think?_ **

_Why would I care? That's his business. Also why are you so calm?_

**_I know you wanna know, it's so tempting. I have nothing to be emotional about. I do much care about you breaking it. I'm more intrigued by the fact that he could do that._ **

_Same here. Yet I have a question about the little skirmish in the bathroom. What were you trying to do?_

**_What do you mean?_ **

_We were just supposed to be helping him but you wanted something more. Why?_

**_Nothing more than curiosity. Don't think about it too much._ **

_I don't trust that but okay. Got any name ideas?_

**_Try anything starting with A. I'm sure he just made it that broad so it would be harder. Maybe Anlon, Ailill, Aidan, Ardan, Arthur or Aaron. That's the best I've got._ **

_I will try those thank you._

We sat there for a moment just enjoying each other's company, idly chatting, laughing tenderly at one's quips or fuss. He hadn't come back after what happened in the restroom. "Do you think he's okay?" She softly asked as I glanced over to his position as she pointed. He was having trouble holding up a few dishes, even tripping and breaking most of them, he lashed out at some customers, making the kids cry as someone dragged him into the kitchen. "No, he most certainly is not. I wonder what has gotten into him." She glanced over at me with a small mischievous grin. "Funny you should ask." She tilted her head towards him and he looked pissed. He practically slammed his hands on the table and pushed a different menu in her face, then mine. "Order and guess, Damien." He hissed. "You never told me how many guesses I have." I calmly stated.

"As many as ya want 'til you leave. Though if you keep guessing wrong, I can't guarantee that you will like what's to come." He bitterly spat, taking a sit next to Isabelle, his head in his hands. "Alright, Shea?" He looked up at me with kindness in his eyes. _Intriguing._ "No but that's a pretty name. Guess again." He seemed to have calmed down from me saying that name alone. "Who did you know named Shea, that you were fond of? You calmed down from the name alone. What did they mean to you?" He didn't say anything, just stared blankly, the kindness in his eyes withered down to a mere speck. "Anlon, then?" He scoffed with a bright smile. "Wrong timeline Damien." I looked over to her and then back to him. "What do you mean by wrong timeline?" He didn't say anything, again, just stared at me, this time, with a minuscule grin on his lips. "Míshásta?" He shook his head. "A version of me that I do like but, try again. Soko draws very well, wouldn't you agree readers?" I had no idea what he was talking about at this point but that was the point of this, I guess, he doesn't give me any clues. "Abel?" He snickered and shook his head. "Get off of Tumblr, you sick fuck." I don't even now what that means. "I request a hint." He got up and sat down next to me.

"You were close with Anlon, but think longer. The first two letters are 'AN', there is an 'O' as well." He whispered, blowing into my ear. **"I'd like to make you 'O', my prince."** He moved back and stared at me. "Yeah that's we-I have to go." I watched him move away quickly as she tapped my hand. "What just happened?" I shrugged with a smile. "Nothing Isabelle. He must have had something to do. I didn't say anything to him." She pinched my wrist. "Liar. Tell me." With a careful hand, I brushed through her hair. "He made a comment." She gave me a little nod and kept hold of my hand.

I left it at that because of the way he wanted to continue with him. I need to figure out what else we can do. "Mon petit chou, tell me something. Why are you on a date with him?" He set something down in front of her. "Enjoy." He was sitting on the table with out warning, kissed her nose, making her screech. It was quite pleasing to hear him speak French with his accent intermingled with it. "I must tell you to get off of the table." He twisted his head around as if he hadn't any bones in his neck, unblinking eyes focused on my face, vertically blinking once before returning to what I assume is normal for him. "Fág dom féin, déanfaidh mé an méid is mian liom." He growled in a grating, guttural and belligerent manner. "Excuse you, but if you ever speak to him that way again, I will have you fired." An ardent voice spoke up as he chuckled loudly. "His shift is over and my mom sent me to pick him up. Please don't take anything he says seriously, let's go An-." He covered Jack's mouth and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Damn it, I was hoping to get his name outta him. I hate guessing games." She whined and I pinched her palm. "It was never intended for you and seeing as to how, I know and can understand why you don't like them, I say, don't worry about it. I can just ask Jack about it later." She let out a heavy sigh before tapping her nails against the table. "Damien! Lemme tell you somethin' interesting! His name is Anti and when I get home, he's gonna punch me but it's worth it!" He yelled as he began to get chased by Anti, what an unusual name indeed. "I love your outfit Anti." She called as they rushed past. "Thank you, Isabelle!" He said just as he left the restaurant. "That was quiet eventful." A chime went off and I checked my phone. 

Unknown: Go after them or she will die.

Damien: I thought you said that she didn't matter, that I was the only one you wanted.

Unknown: That was before your waiter unknowingly delivered her food filled with a poison that only I can cure. GO. NOW!

Damien: Fine.

I gave her hand a peck before getting up to go after them. "Sean! Anti! I need your help with something." They both looked up at me from the dirt. "Yeah what's up, Damien?" He kindly spoke as Anti hissed. "Someone has been messing with me ever since, I left the mall and they apparently poisoned Isabelle and they told me to follow you two but not a reason behind it." Jack snickered and punched him on the arm. "Stop fucking with people! You didn't actually poison her did you?" Anti glanced over at me with a coy smile. "What are you talking about Jacquelyn? I would never do something like that to them, you act like I've done something like that before! Jackie, stop making up stuff, what did the person tell you to do aside from chase us?" I looked between the both of them and huffed out a defeated sigh. "Nothing and that's the problem, if they were actually trying to hurt Izzy, then they could have. There are many poisons that they could have used, especially, thallium, which is tasteless, colourless, and odorless, arsenic or ricin, which is highly toxic. A dose of purified ricin powder the size of a few grains of table salt can kill an adult human. They could have mixed it in with the mayo or ice cream, lord only knows and I don't want anything to happen to her. I told her mother, that I'd get her home by nine. God, what is Marguerite gonna think, if I bring her dead daughter home?! I love her and I-I can't lo-lose her..." For once I let my emotions get the best of me, hiding my face away so they couldn't witness my erratic behavior. 

"Okay, Anti. The jokes gone on for too long! You made him cry and you threatened to kill someone, grow up you fucking cunt!" I heard a loud smack and turned towards them, Jack was on the ground, holding his cheek in pain. "Ice cream, you say? Was is strawberry?" Anti let out a roaring laugh and smacked my back. "She'll be fine, I think?..." Jack got up slowly and looked his cousin directly in the eyes. "You didn't actually copy that, right?" I looked between the both of them and fixed my gaze on Anti. "What it was my favorite episode and I don't really remember... Tonight's kinda fuzzy, I haven't slept well since I was born." He laughed to himself and Jack punched his arm. "That's not funny! Did you or did you not poison her?!" Anti shrugged and scratched his head. "No, I'm sure I didn't but I might've. I don't remember, seriously, I wish I could remember, Jacques Septic Pants." Jack looked at him before dissolving in to giggles with Anti joining in shortly.

Damien with his head still lowered joins in the laughter but even though as boisterous as the laughter may sound, it proceeds to suck all the happiness, vim and vigor out of the air and strike a fear through both Anti and Jack that feels almost primal. As he raises his head, his hair falls aloof atop the left side of his face, with his laughter numbing down to a simple snicker. **"Arsenic? That's all? I can simply cure that. Also it's a pleasure to meet you mysterious hacker. I've been tracking your aura all day, I must say, you gave him quite a scare."** Dark matched gazes with Anti, giving him a smile of both mystery and intrigue while also spelling his doom and destruction. Jack let out a uncomfortable giggle and tugged on Anti's sleeve, "Let's go Anti." Anti patted his head and shushed him. "I know he can kill me but I wanna tap that." He murmured as Dark, grabbed his waist, pulling him flush against him, into a waltz like position. **"If sex is what you crave, please allow me to buy you dinner first."** Anti lets out a loud wheeze and bends backwards to look at Jack. "Tell Bea I'm gonna be home late tonight!" Dark took the opportunity to place a gentle peck on Anti's long, delicate, porcelain neck, making Anti freak out and let out a very cute girlish squeal.

_**Oh, that was cute.** _

"No! Anti we have to go and whoever you are, go help your girlfriend!" Dark scoffed and pulled Jack closer by his collar to rest his arm on his shoulder. **"He actually didn't poison, Izzy. He used Solanaceae or nightshade as you call it, on the women next to us, who... is... about to... drive into the lake... behind us."** All three of them witness a minivan, quickly swerve into the lake behind them, as a loud crowd of people gather around the commotion. **"Well that's our cue to leave, walk causally or I'll start snapping your limbs."** He groped Anti's ass, **"Don't be offended, this is casual for me."** He does the same to Jack and gets a quiet yelp from him. **"You actually have a nice ass for a boy."** Jack tried to swat his hand away but his grip only tightened and to be a bigger asshole, he planted a kiss on Jack's cheek. **"Being feisty now are we?"** He says in a low growl, making Jack scream internally. "Jaime just enjoy the feeling! We have to be good for our boyfriend." Anti giggled. **"Oh so obedient, I'll have to reward you later."** Anti blushes and Jack turns ghostly pale. "Anti, you know I'm straight... Why?" He merely shrugs and gives Dark a kiss on the cheeks. "Cause we all know that you want some of this Darky loving. Plus it looks like we're in the clear!" Anti twists out of Dark's hand.

"Are you sure you aren't just in denial?" Dark brushes his middle and his ring finger across the crack of his ass, making him leap about twenty feet away from Dark. "Oh no no no no no no no!!! Fuck that! I'm not in denial or even remotely into guys, you can love whoever you want but I like girls, thank you very fucking much! Also you just let someone die, I don't want anythin' to do with you!" Dark smiles and nonchalantly, makes his way past Anti. **"I have to go my prince but you have our number, call or text whenever you want. Goodbye Jack!"** A small farewell kiss from Anti and Dark went back into the restaurant.

The place was noisy and a mixture of smells hit me.

_**Is that CHOCOLATE?** _

I turn towards the scent before Damien, takes back control. "Isabelle? I'm so sorry that I had to leave so abruptly, something important came up. How did you enjoy your dessert?" She peered up and giggled to herself. "It was fine, not the best ice cream I've ever had, nothing beats mom's homemade strawberry ice cream." I nod in agreement and look over at another waitress bringing a customer chocolate cake. _**I want that and everything else that possesses and inkling of chocolate on the menu. Get some for home and then drizzle the melted chocolate in the car on top please.**_ I sit down next to her and roll my eyes. _Sure but you and I will talk before that happens._ I heavy sigh from the depths of my mind. _**You wound me Damien, I can only taste this and you deny me? That's low even for you.**_ I rub her knuckles and take the menu from underneath her arm. "Don't mind me, just going to order some desserts. Then we can go home after I pay." She gives me a quick smile before going back to her phone.

I call over a waitress and order everything on the menu that has chocolate in it to go, asking her for the check as well. I lay back as I wait for everything to come.

I sit and idly chat with both her and Dark as I wait and even when I get everything and pay, we continue or conversation to the car.

I gesture towards her door. "I apologize, I can't open it for you." She didn't mind and opened the door herself. I walked over to my side and as the shadow of my had cast on the handle, it opened. Much to my dismay. "I thought you said you couldn't open the door?" I get in my side and give her a wary smile. "Dark opened the door for me, his manipulates shadows." She pats my shoulder and pushes my hair away from my eye. "It's okay and did you really need all of that?" I nodded shamefully. "Yes. He wanted it. Once he smells it, he won't let me not get whatever he smells. Since it's the only thing he can really taste, I indulge him a little too much." She laughed as I set everything down, so I can drive.

I make my way back home and as soon as I pull into the gate, I was greeted by Benjamin. "Welcome home Master! I tidied everything in the house as mother went home, I hope you feel refreshed from your day out, I will take your bags." I park and rest my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you very much and if you would be so kind, please do take the desserts to the fridge. The things in the trunk belong to your sister, so I will get them myself." He raised a hand to object but did as he was told. "Izzy, please, may you get the things that are yours as I get my own?" She gave me a thumbs up and I threw the keys to her.

Benjamin hauled everything into the house and she took all the she purchased in as well. I grabbed all of my other belongings and took them in as well. He rushed out to lock up my car and then came back to take my bags. "There isn't a need, Ben. Relax. I've got this." I watched as his shoulders relaxed and he bowed. He is the only one that I couldn't get to call me by name, he was just that devoted to his job. "Where were you today?" He looked up at me with a dejected expression. "I wasn't feeling well but I powered through and made sure to be here for when you arrived home. Master, I'm sorry for not being on time." He followed me as I put everything away in their respective places. "You did nothing wrong, if you were feeling unwell, you should have stayed home. I would not have been angry or even disappointed in you, for taking care of yourself." I folded the empty bags up and tucked them under my arm. "Yes sir, thank you for your generosity!" I patted his back and walked downstairs with him.

"Though I must ask."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about working here?"

"I enjoy working here! Master why do you ask?"

"I wish for you to spend time with your sister on her birthday, now this isn't an order just something that you should consider. She does love you and I understand that you want her to be happy, right?"

"Yes! I planned to join her once my job was done here. Is that not what you want me to do?"

"I'm not saying that you to go if you don't want to but just consider it."

"Yes, yes, I will. I will think it over a glass of champagne."

"I will join you."

"Thank you for giving me this honour sir." I smiled as he went down to the cellar for a fresh bottle. "Isabelle after the day we've had, I must say that we should take things slowly. Well that is before you go to school. Is that okay with you?" I looked around for her and walked back upstairs to my room. The door was cracked slightly and I knocked before entering. She was sitting on my bed tending to the wound on her leg. "I'm okay, go have fun with my brother." I knelt down and placed my hand on her leg. "I will get to that in a moment. Are you sure that you are completely okay? I can call Celine if you need healing, she mastered that better than I did." She cupped my chin and gave me a soft kiss. "I'm fine, I can handle it. Go have fun also I heard what you said and I agree wholeheartedly." I got up and began to leave looking back before I did and went back to Benjamin.

He was waiting patiently at the table, the bottle untouched and the glasses sparkling clean. "Pop it open and take the first sip." His eyes downcast as he shook his head. "That's an order, Benjamin. Enjoy yourself for my sake. I don't want you to feel like your enjoyment is based on my happiness, that's not something I would enjoy. Life is ours to choose as I always say and I want you to choose your happiness." He opened the bottle and poured us both a glass, taking a sip with a smile. "Tastes good, doesn't it?" He nods and I take my glass. Taking a sip as well, then sitting next to him. "How was your mother before she left?" He set his glass down and twiddled his thumbs. "She was well and told me to tell you that there was leftover tea and macrons in the fridge." I nodded and sipped some more. "Wonderful! Did you see Celine and William off?"

"Yes sir."

"Good and do finish up, I have had a long night and wish to rest."

"Yes sir. If you want, I can make you a seltzer and cocaine for the morning."

"There will not be a need but do make sure that Isabelle gets home safety, seeing as to how I will not be driving after I finish off this bottle."

"Yes sir. I will do that once I finish as well."

"Benjamin, I have one last thing to say to you."

"Yes?"

_**"Thank you so much for being a good servant and when you come back, do make sure to leave that seltzer on his bedside table."** _

"Yes Dark, I will do that."

_**"Good."** _

He finished his drink and went to collect Isabelle, taking her home and leaving me in the quiet.

I'm so tired but my mind is racing, I don't think I will be able to sleep a wink.

Off to bed after I finish this entire bottle.

I sat there and drank the entire thing, giggling at the stupid things my mind came up with. I walked back to my bedroom and laid down, sleep not finding me but I lay there as to not fall over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sokodraws.tumblr.com/ For Míshásta or Misha! He's a sweet little soft boi!
> 
> https://sparklesins.tumblr.com/ For Abel! They are an NSFW blog so be mindful if you aren't 18, don't go onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post whatever I want to or whenever I get done with the next chapter!


End file.
